


A Vampiric Encounter | Maid!Smol!Classic x Bara!Vampire!Bad Sanses

by benbenquinn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Bara Cross, Bara Dust, Bara Error, Bara Horror, Bara Killer, Bara Nightmare, Bara Underfell Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Help, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, POV Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Parental Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benbenquinn/pseuds/benbenquinn
Summary: Classic has heard of the myths of the forest. Vampires l, who wouldn't stop at anything to kill you. The thought never scared Classic because that's all they are...Myths... right?Classic takes a walk through the forest admiring the scenery. How could there be so many bad tumours about such a nice place.This story is a Bad sanses x Classic Sans these includeCrossKillerDustHorrorRed(I know he isn't technically part of them but shush he is now)ErrorNightmareand of course Classic
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Myths and Legends

No ones P.O.V

(If you don't like lemons don't read this book. Seriously, theres alot of sex)

'Ughh there it is again, the lies about vampires still existing.' Classic thought himself. He thought they were wiped out in the war between humans and monsters. If Sans knew anything about humans, it's that they were determined. They would stop at nothing to get what they desire. They would have hunted every last vampire down. Vampires were the main reason for the war, because of their obsession with human blood. Vampires and humans were more alike than your typical monster compared to a human. So many vampires called themselves hybrids, while some called themselves monsters and the last group calling themselves human. To put it plainly the humans were furious. Call it racism if you must but they did have a few 'reasons' to cause mass genocide to vampires.

1\. 'They hurt us humans.' No they don't 80% of vampires drink blood from either, almost dead humans or animals.

2.'They have magic so they're not humans.' Humans used to have magic.

Classic knew all of these rumours, and was going to prove them wrong. But he kept second guessing himself.

'What if get lost?'

'What if I die to a wild animal?'

'What if I get kidnapped?'

'What if there's a serial killer?'

'What if...'

'They are real.'

'No of course not... right?' Classic was panicking but he stood up. Faced the woods. Then walked in. Monsters and humans alike called the place 'haunted.' There were some animals that lived here and that's it. The place isn't haunted. Those words echoed in his mind.

'It won't be haunted'

He scolded himself for even slightly believing their rumours. He sighed. Taking in the walk and his surroundings. There was a long straight path, which at the end looked liked a junction with some paths branching out. He'll worry about that later. Now to make sure that he doesnt step on any snakes or anything similar.

Walking down the path was taking a while but it give him some time to admire the surroundings. The lush green grass being shaded from the bushes which were also being shaded by trees. The green colour looked almost hidden in a way. After walking slightly further. He reached the branching paths. Right is always right so he went forward instead. Something in his mind was causing illusions to appear. Where the other paths were before now had disappeared leaving the straight path. He kept walking until he stood still, looking up. A castle, not only a castle but it had the vampiric cross, signifying peace and prosperity for all. The building itself looked worn but also sturdy, enchanted but cursed in away. He took a step back, admiring the building once more.

The cross... was gone. Without it the building looked enigmatic. As if something, at any second would just pop out and attack him. He started to turn back buck was greeted with no path. He took a deep breath in and stepped towards the castle but before he could do so. An object... no a person stood there looking as if they were brandishing a weapon. He looked... mysterious to say the least.

Classic felt as if he would have to fight this guy but as if this guy could read minds he soon re-materialized right in front of him leaving his former location like a husk, empty. Classic got ready.

The Enigmatic encounter

Begins.

Sorry about this. It's my story that I've taken from Wattpad to this site. Hope you enjoy anyway.


	2. Chapter 2 | Was it all a misunderstanding?

No ones P.O.V

There the figure stood. No colour dared to touch it. The world turned dark without any warning. This figure stood a few feet away from him tilting his head in confusion. The world started to become colourful again but not fully. The figure began to turn with it's surroundings. It was a skeleton.

He wore a toothy grin, bearing his golden tooth. Fangs were visible in the skeletons mouth. He looked edgy. He wore black and red and had a scar in his eyes. He also wore a collar with 6 golden spikes shooting out of it. 

"H-He-Hello." Classic was terrified but remained calm, at least on the outside.

"..." Nothing came from the others mouth.

"Umm... ok, I may be stating the obvious but are you a vampire?"

Still nothing was said but a nod was given to show the smaller was correct.

"W-what I thought they died out."

"Nah theres still a few of us left." Classic stared at the larger with stars in his eyes. The others voice was beautiful. He shook his head to get the thought out of his head.

"W-wait theres more of you r-really!" Classic had always been fascinated with vampires. He was a masochist, but no one ever loved him enough to 'do the dirty.' He always wondered what it was was like to have your blood/magic sucked out of you.

"Yep, I can show you if you'd like."

"YES, PLEASE."

"Jeez someone's eager."

"S-sorry, (was I talking too loud --Hamilton) I never really had anyone who ever introduced me to new people. Heck I've never really actually had a friend." Tears forming at the edge of his eyesockets. His hand subconsciously moving to rub them away.

"Nah, it's no big deal, but I must warn you the other guys can get a bit excited when seeing a mortal."

"In what way? Cuz as much as I don't want to admit it I've had fantasies about vampires for a while."

"Oooo, it really depends on how their feeling but I guarantee you, your probably going to be their personal maid or something like that."

"O-oh, does that I mean I get to live here?"

"Yeah, I guess so, if the boss let's you."

"Oh, cool. I kinda went here to prove a myth wrong but I'm not going back. They've got so many precautions back at the village. If you step out these woods they'll do so many procedures on you its unreal. Just to get some info on vampires."

'Heh, yeah they'd never come towards us, your the only mortal that didnt attack us on sight."

"Heh, that makes me special, I'm Sans, sans the skeleton, but I go by Classic too."

"Oh yeah kinda forgot about introducing myself, I'm Red, sorry for uh... scaring you earlier."

"Hey Red, it's no big deal. I guess it was just a misunderstanding. So is this where you live?"

"Yeah, kinda. This is our house but we spend most our time in a different house. You get sent to it when you go through the portal. It's kinda funny actually, we were fully moving to that different house in a few hours. You got here just in time."

"Wow, I'm lucky. So could I ask your 'boss' if I could live with you. Or even work for you. Y'know the 'maid and master' scenario."

"Yeah, just follow me."


	3. Chapter 3 | The Enigmatic Encounters

Classics P.O.V

Red and I stand, walking towards the castle. It left an eerie feeling in my stomach. I, along with Red walked up to the door and knocked...

Nothing, we knocked again. The door swung open to uncover a panting skeleton with black lines running down their face, my fascination with the weird lines must've caught their attention because he spoke up.

"Jeez kid, we've just met and you can't keep on staring." My face turned blue from embarrassment.

"S-sorry I just...-"

"-Got fascinated by my never ending stream of black tears?"

"Y-yeah."

"'Name's Killer, 'n you?"

"Cl-C-Classic."

"Well Classic, you're a mortal I see."

I gulped. This 'killer' character is probably going to kill me. I didn't realise but I must've started shaking. Red was right behind me comforting me.

"Y-your not g-g-gonna ki-kill m-me are y-you?" I spoke, more like choked, the more I spoke the I felt like my life was being sucked out of me. I was terrified to say the least.

"Hmmm, nah despite my name, I don't really kill people without boss' orders."

"Who is is-this 'boss' person I keep hearing about and should I be scared?" I spoke feeling slightly better that I wasn't going to die yet.

"Ehh, not really just obey him and he'll be happy. But the others they're different... BOYYYYYYSSS!!"

??? P.O.V

I brandished my axe, (oh I wonder who it could be) looking at the blood and dust now dried up on it. Ughh i havent drunken mortal blood in years. I was just finishing packing up as we're moving to the mansion when I hear.

"BOYYYYYYSSS!!" I perk up immediately smelling mortal blood/magic. I ran down faster than everyone else by a mile and I saw a beautiful being presented to me. A small skeleton but he was hiding behind Red to hide from the flood of bloodthirsty vampires. You can't really blame him though. All he see's is vampires trying to attack him. I quickly try to pounce towards him but killer holds me back.

"Let me goooo!!" I whine looking at the skeleton hiding behind Red.

"NO, at least wait for the others." He scolds me.

"Ughh fine just let me go." I snarl. He let's me go but before he did he gives me the dirtiest glare ever.

The skeleton behind Red perks up at my displeased sounding voice. He comes out of hiding and takes a couple steps towards me.

"Heya, I'm Classic, what's yours?" He greets all nonchalant as if I didnt just try kill him 5 seconds ago.

"Horror, now step away before I kill you."

"Ehh nah, you sounded displeased a second ago. Is it because you haven't had human/monster blood in a while." I nod, perplexed by his bravery. "So would you like some. I look even more perplexed. 

"Dude, I'll kill you."

"Nah trust me, I've got a fuck ton of magic reserves, you won't do much too me. So c'mon big guy come get a taste." I stay still. 

He starts walking forward. 

"If your not gonna take this offer if free blood then I guess I'll just let Killer or Red have it." I whine in protest. He then takes a step closer. By this time Red was gone, probably looking for the rest. Now it's just me and Classic. I lick my lips barely able to gold the hunger in anymore. "Look, I understand you think you might hurt me, you won't. I've got enough magic reserves to last several lifetimes." Barely able to control myself I leapt towards him and pinned him to the wall. He was obviously startled by my quick movement but quickly shrugged it off. I leaned towards his neck when I hear a door opening, I didn't care so I bit into his collar bone, he winced in pain at first but it quickly stopped, mainly turning into pleasure but not a lot.

No ones P.O.V

Classic had no idea who this person was in front of him so that's why his masochism didnt act up but it looked this 'Horror' person was pleased. They pulled away after a minute and used healing magic to cover the wound. I then look at my surroundings to see 6 skeletons other than Horror. He recognised 2 of them and vaguely recognised another. Horror looked pleased. He thanked the smaller, and Classic said it was no problem and that if he needed blood to come to me anytime. He turned around to be greeted with those 6 skelton. 

"Uh hey." He said

"WTF HORROR I TOLD YOU TO WAIT UNTIL THEY ALL GOT HERE!!"

"Yeah sor-".

I quickly interrupt.

"It was me." They all looked confused. "He looked distressed so I offered some of my blood and he kept refusing untill I teased him enough that he finally snapped."

They all looked shocked.

"A mortal... A FUCKING MORTAL."

I got semi-flooded with questions by almost all of them except Horror and this one goopy figure.

I guess I stared too long because he began to look kinda uncomfortable and then he teleported next to Horror. I was snapped out of my gaze.

"So, out all 7 of you who's the 'boss'."

"I am, my name's Nightmare. These fools are Horror, Red, Killer, Dust, Error and Cross."

"Oh nice names. So Nightmare, I was wondering if I could work for you."

He gave me a puzzled look before answering.

"You could do, but it would be as a maid."

"I'm fine with that."

"Ok, so this is how it's gonna work. For the first week your going to be one of our personal maid's. So on Monday it must be me or anyone else. Same with Tuesday and so on. For all 7 days. A different master per day. You do everything they tell you without question. Advisation is ok but never talk back to us. After your first week you will be all our maid's and we'll be your masters."

"Ok, so this starts on Monday. Who's first?"

"Umm, Horror."

Horror seemed pleased, everyone else however... not so much.


	4. Chapter 4 | BloodyHumour

Classics P.O.V 

Classic x Horror = (BloodyHumour)

I was getting ready for the week, it was already Monday and my Master was giving me my clothes for today. It was... A MAID OUTFIT. I'm kinda angry but I flushed a deep shade of blue, I kinda loved it but I'm a male why do I have to wear a maid outfit. I took another look at it and...

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." Master Horror said. I had to summon a female ecto-body. I was so embarrassed but Master Horror hugged me from behind, saying it was just for today. I can't lie he was the one who I was scared the least of when I first met all the vampires. He's just a big softie when you yet to know him.

(Height chart)

(Classic-5ft 2")  
(Red-9ft 8")  
(Killer-9ft 6.5")  
(Cross-9ft 3")  
(Error-9ft 7")  
(Dust-9ft 10.5")  
(Corrupted!Nightmare-10ft )  
(Passive!Nightmare-9ft 4") (Magic)  
(Horror/Master-9ft 11.5")

"Master, what's my first job?"

"Clean my room (they've moved into the new mansion now) and get me a drink." I smiled at him, then turned around to get started on work. I started by taking everything off of the bed; cleaning it and vacuuming the mattress. I then mopped and vacuumed the floor and while waiting for the washing to be done. I then polished everything in his room and made my way back down to the kitchen and got him a drink of my own magic. I used even more magic to make it look like water so I could see his surprised face. After a whole lot of bleeding and waiting for the washing, it was done. I took it and made Master's bed I then called out for him.

"MASTER, IM FINISHED!"

"Alright dollface, I'm coming up." I blushed at the name but I realised he was close so I shook my head to rid of most of the blush and got the drink ready for him. 

He came in.

"Hello Master, here is your drink I hope I did a good job and am worthy of your maid." I bowed to show my respect and gave him the drink. He took a sip... and then downed the entire thing.

"What was that dollface~."

"My blood, you may have more if you like~." Horror grinned and looked at me, slamming the door shut.

"That's not the only thing I'll be slamming in a minute sweetheart~." I blushed furiously at this action. I was soon pinned to the bed.

-LEMON WARNING- 🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋

When I was pinned to the bed, Master Horror lurking above me. He was aiming for his prey, his prey was my collar bone. He surged his teeth straight in making me moan. Good thing the walls are soundproof.

After about a minute he pulls his teeth out, making a dent with blood spewing out. He licks it up, using healing magic to clean the wound. He then immediately takes my maid outfit off. I blush, feeling slightly exposed, but I realise I'm in good hands of my beautiful Master. He takes of his pants after seeing my already formed pussy dripping like a hole in a roof. There his member stood. 11 inches of ecto-meat, a barbell placed every 3 inches.

"Eager much."

"M-Master what do you plant to do with me?"

"Oh princess, you dont have to worry about it just do as I say, ok." I nod and prepare my body.

No ones P.O.V

Classic awaited the award from his master, his pussy dripping wet. 

"Please M-mast-."

"Speak up slut, I cant hear you when you talk like that."

"Please master, punish me. I've been a bad boy."

"Oh have you, well get on your back then." Classic does as he's told while he waits for Horror. Horror is in the closet grappling an oar.

"M-master are you th- ahhhhh~."

"Oh you like that don't you, you slutty little masochist. Do want me to do it again."

"Yes daddy, please do it aga- ahhhh. Please mor- ahhh."

"Enough if that for now it's time for your real punishment."

Classic whimpers, getting ready for Horror's cock. Suddenly, without warning Horror shoves his entire length inside Classic. Classic was in pain for a second before releasing immense amounts of pressure. Classic being the little masochist that he is used telekinesis to grab a knife from the other side of the room.

"Master, take this."

"Ooo, a knife, what would you like me to do." Classic also grabs a whip from the other side of the room.

"Use these to punish me. If it gets too much our safe word is Orange, just in case."

Horror wastes no time, whipping Classic straight away. Classic screams in pleasure, all of this happening while Horror is thrusting inside of the smol at inhumane speed. Horror then cuts Classic's ribs, ever so slightly to mot make a large scar or fracture the rib. Classic at this point is moaning so loud it's possible to hear him outside the room. Only just however. Classic had climaxed over 5 times now, while Horror was about to. After one last loud moan from Classic, Horror came inside Classic but used magic to make Classic unable to get pregnant from their sex session just then. In the future, they will be able to but not now.

"Ahhh, Master *huff* that was amazing."

"I know dollface, now get some rest you have to take care of Error tomorrow."

"Ok Master, don't tell anyone this but your my favourite."

"Heheh, ok sweetheart, get some sleep now."


	5. Chapter 5 | LazyGlitch

Error's P.O.V 

Lazyglitch=Classic x Error

Today its my turn to have Classic as my maid. He came in already in a maid outfit, I was gonna give him a butler's suit if he liked but he just said 'no, it's fine. I like this anyway.' I was completely ok with this because he's kinda cute. He then asked me what to do, I just replied saying to clean my room and get me something to eat. Which he did as so. He quickly returned with clean sheets and pillow cases, as if almost in the blink of an eye. He then went back down to give me some food and finish his cleaning.

*time skip*

After I ate I gave him orders to clean the living room as I was about to watch some TV. He did as so but after he knocked on my door I declined him coming in and told him I'd be out in a minute.

I felt sweat dripping down my fore-skull and a yellow glow coming from my pants. I was in heat...  
I quickly took a cold shower to calm it down and put a fuck ton of cologne on to hide the scent, after preparing I did as I said to Sans and went to watch TV, I sat down and looked at the TV, switched the channel to something I liked and got mesmerised in the screens until i saw Classic come by.

Classic P.O.V -Lemon-🍋🍋 (If you don't like Lemons skip to chapter 11 (If your here before that came out too bad if you dont like them))

I was about to double check on Master Error when I noticed a dark stain on the floor, I quickly moved to get some chemicals to clean it. I bent over to get to the stain easier, without knowing there was a big monster behind me sat up on the couch in heat. 

I smelt something at first I thought it was just something coming from outside but as it got stronger I realised... there was a monster in heat.

"M-Master, a-are yo-ou i-in heat.?"

"Oh, did you notice little princess, after I saw your lace panties I couldn't help but stare." I blushed at his statement, while he just chuckled. The smell alone was arousing me, I didn't even realise when my pussy summoned on its own, it was already dripping wet he must've noticed because the next thing he said made me even more excited. "Oh, already so wet for me princess, I could just destroy that little pussy of yours."

"Do it then Master, claim me as yours, I've already been claimed by Master Horror, your next. I want you all to claim me and use me as yours like the little slut that I am. Please Master I beg of you." I whimpered slowly sitting down on Master's cock. Within seconds magic enveloped around me and we were teleported into Master's room. I was pinned down and tied to the bed with rope. I was kinda scared but I also felt secure because Master Error would never hurt me on purpose. He started to take his shirt off revealing a beautiful array of ribs. He then proceeds to take the rest of mine and his clothes. He spotted very minor scars that have yet to healed from the day before.

"Princess, what are these?"

"I was- I was-."

"Was what darling~."

"I-I'm-I'm a masochist."

"Oh are you, well we could have some fun with that." He then proceeds to shove his entire length in to my pussy, slamming into it at lightning speed. This sudden movement made my body turn humiliation and pain into pleasure. It was just a normal sex scene until I forgot one thing about Master. He bit his teeth deep down in my collar bone, almost penetrating the other side and proceeded to suck a lot of blood out of me. After a minute he pulled his teeth out, used healing magic to block the scar from further bleeding. He took one look at me after he just climaxed for the 3rd time, his heat almost fully waring off, and giving me the most beautiful look ever before taking his cock out and looking at me lustfully. He picked me up, forced me on my knees and told me to suck his cock, which I did without question. I went slowly first, teasing him, then I started to take some in my 'mouth' and looked up at him with my eye lights, he give me the go-ahead and I proceeded to take the whole thing in my mouth. He placed a hand on the back of my head and forced it down and up, I kept going in this rhythm until he cummed, I swallowed it all, not leaving a drop behind. I stood up sat on his lap, where his previously eager dick, lay limp on his legs. 

"Thanks Master." I said, voice croaky. I hugged him and started to drift off in his embrace.

"Thank you, too darling, I appreciate the help."


	6. Chapter 6 | Crossic

Classic's P.O.V 

Crossic= Classic x Cross

I was walking down the hallway of my Master's rooms and finding who I'm working for today, I find Master Cross' door, theres a note.

It read,  
'Dear Classic, I want to meet you down in the basement after you clean my room. I have something very interesting to show you. ;)

Master Cross wants to meet ne in.the basement after I clean his room. I could not have been more excited. I flew into his room at light speed picking everything up, making the bed and mopping the floor. I was so fast in fact that when I got down there there was no one there. I shrugged deciding to wait a bit...  
After a while I got a nagging feeling of being empty. I searched all around, finding a closet. I open it, revealing dildo's, whips, knives, motors, vibrators, gags, rope and an axe. By the addition of the axe I had a slight feeling that Horror owned all these. I got excited looking at the array. Not only did my favourite person here so far most likely own all these, but the sheer amount of things here got me excited. I quickly grabbed a vibrator and a gag. I found a space on the floor, even though there were chairs. I didn't want Cross, or anyone here in fact to think that I'm greedy. I sit in the floor, gag right next to me and the vibrator in front of me. I summon my ass and turn the vibrator on. I line it up to my ass and sit down on top of it, it went almost all the way in. I sat there feeling immense amounts of pleasure, pushing it further in until my pelvis felt the cold floor, I didn't bother putting the gag on because no one could hear me, and because I physically couldn't with the amount of pleasure I was in. Moans upon moans came out of my mouth until I saw a figure coming down the stairs. I got slightly scared but I remembered no one except me and the 7 of them could ever get in this mansion so I felt exposed which made me more turned on thanks to humiliation. I started to pull the vibrator out of me until I heard a voice coming from the figure... it was Cross.

"Sans. I'm hungry come her-... Oh someone's eager aren't they~." Cross smirked at his find.

"M-Master Cross I c-can expl-." He covered my mouth, effectively shushing me.

"It's ok sweetheart, I'll help you if you like but I need something first."

"W-What M-Ma-aster, d-did I fo-for-get a j-job, oh p-please d-dont h-urt m-me." I pleaded. What started with slight sobbing turned into a full-blown sob.

"Shh, shh calm down, it's ok come here." He calmed me slightly and gestured for me to sit on his lap. Despite being the shortest out of all his friends he still towered over me and being in the dark basement didnt help the aura. I slightly shimmied closer to him, unable to stand up because of the slight 'blockage'. I eventually got into his lap and looked up at him. He was looking down at me with apologetic eyes as if saying 'I'm sorry' without speaking. I nuzzled into his chest letting out all my cries. "Do you want anything darling I can help you with that," he said gesturing towards my lower body. "If you want." I nod weakly, slightly scared of what he would do if I refused. "Hey it's ok, if you don't want to, you don't have to, you can just go have a break in your room if you want." I was surprised.

"I-I have a room?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?" I balled my eyes out at his statement. "Hey, what's wrong?'

"Nothing it's just... you're the first ever people who've done something so kind to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, do you want to go see it? Or we can stay here and cuddle some more if you like."

"N-no let's stay here, I still have something to finish after all." I looked down at my crotch and looked back up.

"Do you want a gag to help~, and no I dont hean those ones in that closet~." I nodded and got down on the floor. I flicked the vibrator on and I started shaking in pleasure, I was about to moan when Cross shoved his dick in my mouth without any warning, I loved it. I was surprised yes but he fit in perfectly I wasn't going to settle for that. I signed to him, hoping he understands, 'make it bigger using magic for me Crossy, I want more of a challenge~.' He quickly used magic on his dick making it 3 inches longer and 2 inches thicker. The extra length and thickness proved a challenge for me, but I finally got it all in. I bobbed up and down on his cock, ass still in the vibrator, he was close to his climax and I was close to my 4th of the day. Not even a second later we both came. I swallowed all of his up and pulled the vibrator out. He then licked all of my cum up and put my clothes back on. He brought me to my own room where we snuggled for a bit before I got back to work to finish dinner for everyone else. I always got asked and told 'How has it been as a maid for us' and 'Tell us when your going to run away'. I think now they're finally understanding that I actually enjoy it and that I'm not going to run away. I served dinner for everyone and bowed to them all as I served, I then curtsied to announce my leave and went to clean the living room before going to bed.


	7. Chapter 7 | DarkHumour

Classic's P.O.V

DarkHumour = Classic x Nightmare

It was the next day and I was preparing for my next Master. I've found all my Master's so far fun and interesting, I should've really got more info on them, well I can do that with Nightmare today. Nightmare caught my interest from the start, it was hard to tell he was a skeleton, to be honest I'd still be unsure if the others didn't mention it once or twice. He plays the role as 'boss' of the group, he's also the tallest by 0.5". Horror falling second thanks to that 1.25cm. He is covered in black goop or tar... one of them anyway. His right eye is covered leaving his bright blue cyan eye to glow in the dark, heh it kinda reminds me of my own eye when I use telekinesis, I haven't used magic in a while, I've had no need to. I kinda hope I train back into it eventually but aside from that he has 4 tentacles at the back of his body, they are almost always doing something, I find it kinda funny.

I reach his door and knock. A mumbled voice comes from the inside. 'Come in' it sounded like. So I stepped in and was greeted with a large bedroom, larger than the others but not by much. I guess he doesnt like to throw around the fact that he is superior to the rest of them... kinda, y'know except making them call him boss. He sits on the bed sprawled out in a starfish formation, his tentacles lay wrapped around him for protection. He looked... upset about something.

"M-master Nightmare, d-do you need m-me to do something?" I trembled because of his sheer size, I know Horror wasnt much smaller than him but I felt safe around him, despite the blood and dust covered axe. Something about nightmare made me feel off. He did have an aura of negativity but that wasn't the big problem, it almost felt like he was dying to tell someone something but didn't.

"Yeah go get me a drink of water and put some of your magic/blood in it." He said in an almost monotone voice. He sounded like he really wanted to be anywhere else right now.

"Wow, how straightforward Master, is there anything else." I started to calm down after his nonchalant answer.

"Nah, just come back up." 

"Ok Master." I walk downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I pour it half full of water and then I cut my wrist and let the other half get filled up by my magic. (I'm just gonna call magic, blood now. I mean they technically do bleed with bone marrow sometimes but yeah) I use healing magic on my wrist and bring the drink to Master Nightmare. I knock on his door yet again to get permission to enter I get a hum as a affirmative response. I walk in and see him sat up looking at me with a toothy smile, I grin back knowing exactly what he is excited for. I decide to treat him, I quickly grab a glass he had in his room that looked clean, used magic on it to make it cleaner and cut my wrist to poor blood in it. During this I gave him his drink he looked pleased and closed his eyes and relished in my blood, because he closed his eyes he didn't see me pour another drink for him so when I'm done with it I use healing magic to health my wrist and then I tell Master Nightmare to open his eye after he is finished with that drink he has in his hands. He does as said and looks at ms with an expectant eye and I pass him the pure drink of my blood he looks at me grinning before downing it all. I look at him smiling.

"Master (<\---666 words) Nightmare, can I sit on your lap?" I asked scared to look him in the eyes now. He nods but I didnt see so I start walking out ashamed in myself for making moves that quick. He gives me a confused glance before I start to walk out the room. I hear the familiar sounds of tentacles moving so I start to run for it and I make it out the door just in time. I sat down in front of the door so if he were to push the door open he'd have to push through me aswell as the door. I start crying, the others were all down watching TV, something do with Mettaton I think, good so they won't hear me cry. I close my eyes trying to shut myself out of existence. I then felt myself being picked up, I thought was life giving up on me but I open them to see a smiling Nightmare looking at me. Not grinning, not smirking, not an evil smile a real, true genuine smile. I couldn't smile back, as much as I wanted to. I cringed as I look down away from him as the thoughts in my head start going awry. I felt so ashamed, I couldn't bear to look at him, he was probably so disgusted in me it's untrue, I hate it why why did I do tha-... I was being hugged I look to see the shoulder of a giant. Nightmare was hugging me, my thoughts went back to normal, while I just hugged Nightmare back. We stayed like that for 5 minutes before I pulled away. I muttered a thank you before trying to escape his grip. He let's go and I start to move towards the door. He was alot faster this time, picking me up in a few seconds of me going towards the door. He set me on his lap while I just looked up at him, he was a gentle giant. He may be twice my size (almost, yes I know its not exact) but he acts so gentle and caring. "M-Master what are you doing?"

"Don't worry pumpkin, just sit in my lap and calm down, its going to be ok." I listened to his words and I calmed down. "Hey pumpkin, what's your story?"

"U-uh, umm do you really want to know. It's nothing special." I lie, my past was something special and I hated it.

"I know your lying pumpkin, just tell me, go on I dont bite." I shake at his knowledge and back down, going limp in his lap, hugging him.

"I-I'm sorry I won't d-do it-it a-a-agai-ain, just d-dont hu-hurt me, p-please M-Master." I look at him as if I'm answering a life or death question. I know it's how I reacted with Cross yesterday but I just feel like I'm going to be hurt and brought to the brink of the death everytime.

"Calm down, please Classic, I'm not going to hurt you. It's ok just, please don't lie to me again. I don't like it when people lie." I shivered, flinched and shrunk in my Master's lap all at once when he said that last bit. "C'mon Classic I won't hurt you." I nodded shakily.

"Y-yes M-Master." I could tell he didn't look pleased with how I worded my response but I didnt look up at him... I couldn't, I just asserted myself in his lap twiddling with my thumbs while looking down at them.

"C'mon Classic, look I'm not going to hurt you, please just trust me." He thought those last words would make he feel bad... yes but not enough.

"I know that it's just, your so big and I'm so small it's kinda hard to believe sometimes." I shuffle into his jacket and crawl into his pelvic girdle and sit down. "Look, don't tell me now that you might not hurt me accident or not when I'm so small I fit inside of you."

"Your so cute in there y'know." I blushed at his compliment. He always was one for words whether you like to admit it or not. "But you need to tell me your story."

"Ughh fine. So it all started with....."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk collapsed on the floor on her pacifist run. Her soul lay above her. It looked almost all out of DT, DT or not its still a human soul. So I took it and teleported to Asgore, whom called Undyne and Alphys. Undyne to make sure no one ever enters the throne room without direct permission from King Fluffybuns himself and Alphys to make sure the dead looking human soul was safe to absorb. Hehe I don't care if it's dead I'm never letting that soul crack. I've had enough of that kid.   
'Sans I'm innocent it's Chara doing everything'. Is it really huh wow, I dont know what to say, I'm not that stupid kid. You started the runs and didn't stop. It was Chara who dealt the final blow to Asgore and Flowey. (Well technically not Asgore but yeah.) They did nothing but that and destroy the world. Yeah fair enough that's bad, but they never reset, they never forced you to do genocide, they never forced you to create an infinite loop, they never forced me to. watch.. my... own.... brother..... die...... everyday.

While I was lost track in thought I heard the familiar roots of a flower grow. Flowey. I had become friend with the talking flower in the past few resets. We both agreed that Frisk had gone too far and we wanted to stop her but just as they rooted, they unrooted being replaced with the sound of someone, a kid, THE KID. They somehow got their soul back. I quickly ask Asgore where the soul went he then said that Papyrus took it back to the fallen human. I was furious but I hadn't the time to do so. The kid rushed in to the throne room, I quickly pushed them to the wall where Toriel's throne was using telekinesis. Everyone was surprised. Toriel came in the room shortly after I pushed the human against the wall. I checked them... yeah red soul its Frisk. I had a fight with frisk, her not attacking back.

"Heh kid, stop acting innocent." No response, which was fine with me. After a few more bones and gaster blasters. I was pulled back by none other than my brother. "Heh knew it wouldn't be long before someone pulled me back."

"WHY SANS, THEY ARE JUST A HUMAN THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG."

"You'd be surprised." Toriel took this chance to give the injured human and hug them. They shared an almost heartwarming conversation, if it wasnt the fact that the Human picked up a knife half way through and almost stabbed her own 'Mother'. But I managed to save her by using blue magic after getting free from my brothers grasp. Next thing I heard was a loud shriek from Toriel, while my brother held me back, I heard 3 words and a fireball heading straight towards my chest.

"Unhand , THE CHILD."

Thanks to my brothers grip I couldn't dodge so I died... kinda.

Everyone was in shock at the murderer(s) if you counted Papyrus too. Undyne spear went straight towards the injured human, killing them instantly, their soul appearing.

Sans was sent somewhere where Fate and Destiny were. (They're kinda friends in this) Sans was given 2 questions.

To decide the FATE of this world,

And 

To decide the DESTINY of yourself.

I said I wanted them to be sent to Dusttale leaving a copy of them in the original Undertale except without any memory of me.

My Destiny would be to become a ghost like being in Dusttale able to go anywhere and be in anyone's mind and talk to them but I'd almost always be with Dust, I can also change who can and can't see him.

And his fate and Destiny were set.

Less than 5 minutes later he was in Dusttale and nearby Dust.

I decided to stay away from Dust now and go to the ruins where everyone else was.

*Time skip, brought to you by the fact I dont know when to put the lemon in this book*

"Hey guys." Sans said in a slow ghostly voice to them all.

"S-sans, oh my god your a-alive." --Toriel--

"Look at me... 'Do I look alive to you' anyway follow me you'll all be living in Toriel's house for now, also mind the Dust. Papyrus you'll be going beyond the ruins with me."

"HEY THAT PUNK'LL NEED PROTECTING IN CASE HE FALLS OR ANYTHING." --Undyne--

"Undyne, He's coming with me. If you came with us we'd all die... except for me cuz I'm a ghost heh."

"Sans what is out there? You know you should not bring Papyrus to dangerous places. We are coming with you." --Toriel--

"Heh, n o y o u r n o t." Magic flows though my fingers making bones come out of the floor blocking the exit to the ruins, while me and Papyrus were behind the barrier of bones.

We teleported out of the ruins and I told Papyrus to be quiet and wait here. I then wait until Dust came around and said hello to him. He threatened me to a fight but I'm a ghost so I'd technically always win. 

"Hey Dust, I've got a friend here for you." I moved to uncover Papyrus. He looked as if it was a plan to kill him but he walked to Papyrus and was about to kill him when I said. "Hey buddy, no need to be so rude. It's been so long since you've had a reset and you never get to talk to him so talk to him."

"RESET? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GHOST BROTHER?"

"Paps, pretty much, the human had killed you over 200,000 times."

"THEY HAVEN'T KILLED ME ONCE, YOU INSANSE SON OF A BIT-."

I cut him off "I mean, they have... you just don't want to think so."

"NO SANS, YOU ARE INSANE YOU DIDN'T BRING ANY OF OUR FRIENDS OUT WITH US, YOU ARE JUST AN INSANE BULLY I CALL MY BROTHER."

"Well sorry 'bro' but I'm not insane, I fell into insansity ages ago but I learned to cope. So bro I'd recommend you go back to the ruins and never mention our friends again, I don't even know why I call you 'my bro' anyway, you assisted in murdering me so I'd reccomend you." I wore an insane grin larger than Dust's "R U N."

He ran back to the ruins in a split second leaving Dust and I.

*time skip*

"Classy, I-I think I'm falling down, but listen promise me one thing... Never Forget Me, please."

Fate and Destiny are together again bla bla bla. They both end up in the world they're in now with little to no memory of each other.

"And that's it Master, I think anyway. I improvised for some bits, but I think that's the entire story."

"Wow Classic, that's alot to take in but I think I understand."

"Can i hear your story?"

"Oh it's nothing much."

(Nightmares story is really dummed down but the main bits will still he in it. If you want to learn more >www.google.com<)

Nightmare was in his passive form, duh and was walking to the village. He knew what happened if he walked there but his brother never believed him. He'd done everything, from not coming home at night to filming the beatings. Somehow Dream always found someway to see the villagers in the right and not his own brother. Nightmare had had enough. He went to the tree of feelings and ate the golden apple, his touch turning if black. He then went through serious pain, his brother knew what happened and felt guilty. (My own story from now on btw:) He ran away leaving Nightmare to have reign over dreamtale. A multiverse collision happened and that's how he and the bad sanses became vampires but... he's the only one who remembers.

"So that's my story."

"Wow, that's really interesting, you said something about a 'Passive form' didn't you."

"Yeah but it requires an immense amount of positivity that only my brother could provide."

"Oh, I see, well let's get away from the sad note and get to the happy side." I grind my foot on the inside of Nightmares pelvis earning a moan. Master gets angry and I look at him with pink hearts in my eyes. Master gets turned on by this and rips mine and his clothes off with his tentacles. I'm moaning in pleasure when a tentacle gets shoved down my throat to gag me so I don't try struggle and I instead, suck on it. It tasted... interesting it was hard to explain but before I could continue thinking I was rammed in the pussy by a tentacle aswell, his other tentacles searching for my sweet spots. He eventually finds them all and abuses them, leaving kisses, bites and hickies on them. Eventually he just gives in and shoves his cock in my ass. It always felt good to be dominated by someone twice your size. Nightmare didn't really do anything fancy with sex he just did it, really. But he had one last thing to do. He got a whip and lashed me across the ribs. I moaned so much they sounded like normal moans thanks to the gag, after repeating this a few times they both climaxed. Sans got into Nightmare's bed and snuggled up next to him.

Just before going to sleep Classic said "We should do that more."


	8. Chapter 8 | Kustard

Red's P.O.V 

Kustard = Classic x Red

There he was, cleaning the kitchen. Call me a pervert but I can't stop staring, he's just too cute and beautiful, he will be coming to my room in a few minutes to get orders, I can't wait but in the meantime I'm just gonna keep staring.

Sans' P.O.V

I was finishing up the kitchen and thinking about my next Master. Red. He was one of the most interesting vampires. He scared me to death when we first met, but I got over it. He was always so... secretive in a way. I noticed he had a few different eye colours: White, Red, Dark red, purple. I noticed when he had white eyes he was always peaceful, still secretive, but peaceful. Whenever he had red eyes he was pretty much normal, angry, edgy everything you expect someone who looks like him to be. Dark Red signified pure anger, I think he has anger issues but whenever he was like this he turned, psychotic and terrifying. Purple was always the colour that was in between transformation of colours when they turned dark red. It could be red or white to dark red and they will both turn purple first. I just hope I don't get in his way alot today.

*very smol timeskip*

I was going to his room as I needed orders. His room was on the very edge of the mansion so it was a decently long trek but I managed and knock twice. He told me to come in with a slight change in his normal voice, almost as if he was seducing me... no that couldn't be it, could it. I blushed and went inside to be greeted by a very red room with some black aswell. In the middle of it stood Red himself, he looked down at me while I looked up at him. He smiled softly and pet my skull, I purred into the touch but it couldn't last long as I needed orders. "Master, is there anything you need?" I ask he looked at me with a snarky grin... I knew what he wanted but he wasn't getting it now. "Your not having sex with me yet. Give me something to do first." I demanded

"Fine, get me a drink and make my bed." He looked defeated and slightly angry, as if he was 1 number off of winning the lottery. I laughed at him and his childish behaviour but did as he asked and not even five minutes later I finished. "Heh, sweetheart, come here, give me a hug." I blushed and did as he said, he picked me up and put me on his arm. My butt lay on forearm while my head rested on his neck, nuzzling into him. I looked up for a second to see something I didn't want to see today... purple eyes.

"M-M-Mas-aster, y-yo-our ey-eyes, they-ey're p-p-pur-urple." He looked at me with a sadistic grin, there was no stopping him now his eyes were already dark red. They always turn that colour when he's eager for something or he's angry. I knew exactly which one it was. He pinned me down to his freshly made bed and tied me down, I looked at him in fear while he just laughed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart I'm gonna make you feel good, and then we'll together... F O R E V E R."

I was terrified I struggled and asked him to calm down, I cried, I begged, I screamed heck I even moaned... but nobody came. He looked down at me, almost apologetically, and then proceeded to ram his entire dick down my throat. The feeling was indescribable, it hurt, a lot but it felt good. I then struggled to get my skirt off. He must've noticed because he did it for me and then looked at my pussy, licking his lips, magic was used to make no accidental pregnancies. He took his dick out of my mouth and then proceeded to tease my entrance.

"Hnnnng... Mast-ahhh plEAse go in."

"What was that, sweetheart I didn't hear you~."

"Please fuck me Master, treat me like a toy."

"I think I heard it but, a little louder."

"MASTER FUCK ME PLEASE, TREAT ME LIKE A TOY AND FUCK ME ALREADY."

"As you wish sweetheart~." He lined his dick up with my entrance and proceeded to ram into it at sonic speed. I screamed in pleasure and bucked my hips. I could feel my climax coming soon.

"M-Mas-ahh I'm gonna cu-AHHH." Before I could even finish I had came, and now Red was looking at me as if he was about to do the same thing. Not even a minute passed before I came again and then finally Red climaxed. His eyes returned to normal as he looked at my beaten up pussy. He picked me up, ran a bath and placed me in it, I shivered from the warm water in my abused bones hut I eased in as Red got a towel ready for me.

I was out of the bath, drying off when Red apologized, I said it was fine and i enjoyed it anyway, he seemed pleased and I was happy. I got everything around the mansion done with a bit of help from Red due to my inability to walk properly. I then went to bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 | Lazykill

Killer's P.O.V 

Despite our first meeting Sans and I got on very well, I guess he's not one to hold a grudge. Anyway he was done with Red from yesterday, and I saw him limping. Aww poor thing what has Red done to you. Don't worry little Sansy, I'll treat you good. At least its me today and not Dust because the Author wanted to save him until last. (Author: Heyyyyy Killer don't break the 4th wall if you want and ending where you and Classic get together.)   
I uhh mean, who's the author. Anyway I plan on giving Classic the time of his life today but first I need to heal him.

"Classy~, you need healing." He turned around, startled, then saw it was just me and calmed down. He shook his head quickly and looked down to the floor and cupped his hands together shyly. He was lying. "Classy, look at me," I move his chin to look at me, while I crouch down a bit as to not strain his neck. "I really don't like liars," he starts trembling. "Do you know what I do to liars?" He's clearly beyond scared at this point. I look at him dead in the eye sockets... "I send them to the naughty step~." He breathed a sigh of relief, probably not knowing what I meant.

"I'm sorry Master I'll go do my punishment." He goes to the steps and I follow.

"Follow me, marshmallow~." He looked confused and blushed at the nickname but nonetheless followed. I led him to my room where I sat down and revealed where the 'step' was. He looked at me a little flustered but sat on my lap anyway.

"M-Master Killer, if it's a sensitive topic I'm sorry, but how did you get those tears?" I wanted to scare him because he looked cute when scared. I didnt answer. "I-I'm sorry Master, I won't ask aga-" I put my hand over his mouth, and give him a creepy smile, he looks scared but also... pleasured? I summoned a knife and brought it to his 'throat' he didn't even look scared anymore. I uncovered his mouth and I heard a stream of moans release. "M-Master? Why are you looking at me creepily?" I didnt answer him I just looked at him insansley and I let my semi-insane side take over. I used magic to take off my pants and he looked at me with drool going down his chin. I move his dress so I can see his collar bone more easily and I bite it without warning and I suck up all the blood coming from the wound. I sucked the blood for about 90 seconds before I stopped. I used healing magic and then I took off his dress leaving him in some lace panties. I look at his tits longingly and I began to suck them, still holding my knife I began to cut his wrists ever so slightly as to not cause permanent scarring, I may be insane but jeez. I sucked on one tit while playing with the other after I got some loud moans from the cutting. I desummoned the knife and healed the wounds. All this was pleasuring him so bad I could just tell.

Classic's P.O.V

My Master was sucking my tits, it felt so good, he even played with the other one. The milk in my tit eventually released in his mouth and he drank it all. He then switched tits and played with my dry tit. Eventually Master sucked my tits dry and because of the amount of pleasure he put mr through I was wet, really wet. There was a large stain on Master's carpet where my pussy dripped. I looked up at him with a pleasured smile. He looks at me deviously and makes me summon... a cock? He used magic to make it bigger due to my small size and he sucked on it, I had never felt pleasure like it he kept on sucking and swallowed my load he then desummoned it and eyed my pussy, I was excited. I kept trying to grind against his pelvis with my foot, until I did. He then looked at me with a scary grin, that turned me on to no end I moaned and he just continued to stare at me... I think...  
He was staring at the stain on the carpet. "Wow Classy, you're really eager aren't you. Honestly I'd be inclined to tease you and not let you have my dick.

"M-master please I'll do anything."

"I couldn't quite hear that did you say you'd do anything." I knew he heard so I stayed quiet and looked at him, begging to fucked. He looked back at me and summoned his cock I looked at it and I was slightly scared but I had taken Horror's before so I knew I could take it. So I stood up shakily on Masters lap and lowered myself onto his cock and moaned, it felt so good. I practically dropped back on to Masters lap I fell down that fast but he looked pleased so I started to move up and down. He grabbed my hips and gave me one last insane look before I saw stars. He grabbed my hips and slammed me down and back up in a repeating motion until blood came out my pussy. I didn't care I was so happy and pleasured, better yet Master was about to cum inside me and make me feel like I'm in heaven. He used magic to stop accidental pregnancies and came inside me I screamed in pleasure. He pulled out and all the cum came dropping to the floor I got a towel to reduce cleaning later and lied back in Masters embraced.

"Well done Classy, I'm so proud of you you took me like a champ."

"Thanks Master. Can I go to sleep?"

"Of course you can. See you when you wake up."

"Ok bye Kills."


	10. Chapter 10 | Dussic

Dussic = Classic x Dust 

Dust's P.O.V 

I've been recalling strange memories ever since Classic came here. As if, I knew him, like we've met before. Which is impossible because vampires and mortals have lived apart for hundreds of years... but somewhere deep down I feel like I know him. Like we used to be friends. More than friends potentially... no we dont know each other, but I feel familiar around him, it's fine, I'll probably confront him about it later. I am his Master after all.

Classic's P.O.V

It was my last day of training with each of the vampires. Let's just say my pain and humiliation kink were deffinently showing through. Last was Dust. I had pieced my memories together and had how, why and where we met. The first answer was through Fate and Destiny, second was, Toriel killed me and third was Dusttale so I had a decent understanding of what happened in my past life. I was getting done with cleaning the kitchen when I felt something grab me and pick me up, I squirmed and kept moving until I looked up seeing who this was.

Dust. I blushed.

"Hey doll, what're you doing?"

"H-hey Master I'm just cleaning the kitchen, do you need something?"

"Nah not really but I do need 1 thing... you." I blushed furiously and hid my face in his chest to hide it. "Aww come on, show me your blush, you look cute." I refused only looking at him with displeased eye lights. "Ok finish doing the kitchen and come to my room afterwards ok." I nod kinda sad I got out of his arms. He must've noticed because he then said. "Or I could stay here and you can clean while I hold you." I quickly nod and sure enough we were finished in 10 minutes. "Let's go to my room now Sansy~." I was excited at this and jumped in excitement. I also am gonna have to tell him we used to be best friends.

"M-Master Dust."

"Yes, sweetpea."

"I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Well, first of all when I came into this mansion I got a whole host of flashbacks when I saw you. I remembered something."

(This is the story of Classic in chapter 7, you can just skip it if you want but you can also read it... up to you.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk collapsed on the floor on her pacifist run. Her soul lay above her. It looked almost all out of DT, DT or not its still a human soul. So I took it and teleported to Asgore, whom called Undyne and Alphys. Undyne to make sure no one ever enters the throne room without direct permission from King Fluffybuns himself and Alphys to make sure the dead looking human soul was safe to absorb. Hehe I don't care if it's dead I'm never letting that soul crack. I've had enough of that kid.   
'Sans I'm innocent it's Chara doing everything'. Is it really huh wow, I dont know what to say, I'm not that stupid kid. You started the runs and didn't stop. It was Chara who dealt the final blow to Asgore and Flowey. (Well technically not Asgore but yeah.) They did nothing but that and destroy the world. Yeah fair enough that's bad, but they never reset, they never forced you to do genocide, they never forced you to create an infinite loop, they never forced me to. watch.. my... own.... brother..... die...... everyday.

While I was lost track in thought I heard the familiar roots of a flower grow. Flowey. I had become friend with the talking flower in the past few resets. We both agreed that Frisk had gone too far and we wanted to stop her but just as they rooted, they unrooted being replaced with the sound of someone, a kid, THE KID. They somehow got their soul back. I quickly ask Asgore where the soul went he then said that Papyrus took it back to the fallen human. I was furious but I hadn't the time to do so. The kid rushed in to the throne room, I quickly pushed them to the wall where Toriel's throne was using telekinesis. Everyone was surprised. Toriel came in the room shortly after I pushed the human against the wall. I checked them... yeah red soul its Frisk. I had a fight with frisk, her not attacking back.

"Heh kid, stop acting innocent." No response, which was fine with me. After a few more bones and gaster blasters. I was pulled back by none other than my brother. "Heh knew it wouldn't be long before someone pulled me back."

"WHY SANS, THEY ARE JUST A HUMAN THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG."

"You'd be surprised." Toriel took this chance to give the injured human and hug them. They shared an almost heartwarming conversation, if it wasnt the fact that the Human picked up a knife half way through and almost stabbed her own 'Mother'. But I managed to save her by using blue magic after getting free from my brothers grasp. Next thing I heard was a loud shriek from Toriel, while my brother held me back, I heard 3 words and a fireball heading straight towards my chest.

"Unhand , THE CHILD."

Thanks to my brothers grip I couldn't dodge so I died... kinda.

Everyone was in shock at the murderer(s) if you counted Papyrus too. Undyne spear went straight towards the injured human, killing them instantly, their soul appearing.

Sans was sent somewhere where Fate and Destiny were. (They're kinda friends in this) Sans was given 2 questions.

To decide the FATE of this world,

And 

To decide the DESTINY of yourself.

I said I wanted them to be sent to Dusttale leaving a copy of them in the original Undertale except without any memory of me.

My Destiny would be to become a ghost like being in Dusttale able to go anywhere and be in anyone's mind and talk to them but I'd almost always be with Dust, I can also change who can and can't see him.

And his fate and Destiny were set.

Less than 5 minutes later he was in Dusttale and nearby Dust.

I decided to stay away from Dust now and go to the ruins where everyone else was.

*Time skills brought to you by I dont know when to put the lemon in this book*

"Hey guys." Sans said in a slow ghostly voice to them all.

"S-sans, oh my god your a-alive." --Toriel--

"Look at me... 'Do I look alive to you' anyway follow me you'll all be living in Toriel's house for now, also mind the Dust. Papyrus you'll be going beyond the ruins with me."

"HEY THAT PUNK'LL NEED PROTECTING IN CASE HE FALLS OR ANYTHING." --Undyne--

"Undyne, He's coming with me. If you came with us we'd all die... except for me cuz I'm a ghost heh."

"Sans what is out there? You know you should not bring Papyrus to dangerous places. We are coming with you." --Toriel--

"Heh, n o y o u r n o t." Magic flows though my fingers making bones come out of the floor blocking the exit to the ruins, while me and Papyrus were behind the barrier of bones.

We teleported out of the ruins and I told Papyrus to be quiet and wait here. I then wait until Dust came around and said hello to him. He threatened me to a fight but I'm a ghost so I'd technically always win. 

"Hey Dust, I've got a friend here for you." I moved to uncover Papyrus. He looked as if it was a plan to kill him but he walked to Papyrus and was about to kill him when I said. "Hey buddy, no need to be so rude. It's been so long since you've had a reset and you never get to talk to him so talk to him."

"RESET? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GHOST BROTHER?"

"Paps, pretty much, the human had killed you over 200,000 times."

"THEY HAVEN'T KILLED ME ONCE, YOU INSANSE SON OF A BIT-."

I cut him off "I mean, they have... you just don't want to think so."

"NO SANS, YOU ARE INSANE YOU DIDN'T BRING ANY OF OUR FRIENDS OUT WITH US, YOU ARE JUST AN INSANE BULLY I CALL MY BROTHER."

"Well sorry 'bro' but I'm not insane, I fell into insansity ages ago but I learned to cope. So bro I'd recommend you go back to the ruins and never mention our friends again, I don't even know why I call my bro anyway, you assisted in murdering me so I'd reccomend you." I wore an insane grin larger than Dust's "R U N."

He ran back to the ruins in a split second leaving Dust and I.

*time skip*

"Classy, I-I think I'm falling down, but listen promise me one thing... Never Forget Me, please."

Fate and Destiny are together again bla bla bla. They both end up in the world they're in now with little to no memory of each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's most of it. It's a lot to take in but, it's TRUE. You might even remember some of it but. This here today, marks our reunion. A reunion like no other. A reunion between timelines."

"This is a lot to take in but first thing. You've been through over 200,000 resets. I've only been through 200."

"Yep but I barely have any knowledge of them now. So it's ok. At least that kid died."

"Yeah I guess so. But I think for being such a good little boy I'd say you deserve a little reward, don't you."

"D-Do I? I-I-I M-Mea-an I d-dont think I-I've been t-that g-good."

"Oh don't worry little one, you've been more than good. Should we head to the basement?" I nod extremely quickly, coming off as eager but in reality... I was eager. I just hope he treats me like a good for nothing toy that can be thrown away whenever. The thought of degradation is already making me aroused, my already summoned pussy was dripping. "Eager are we? Hey it's fine, I won't judge, after our ghost bonding in another timeline its kept us sort of linked in a way." I blush, not listening to the end of what he was saying. 

We arrive in the basement and before he can say anything I'm already running towards the cupboard and opening it. I look and see vibrators, dildo's, motors even tentacles. "Ooo you want to be treated like a little slut, don't you." I nod my head even thought what he was saying was more like a statement. I let him take out several things, I even take one of my own. It's a vibrator that's around 9.5" long, roughly, and very thick, it even gets thicker at the bottom. I think I might keep this one and put it in my room. I chuckle. I look at Master he's already got his shirt off, I do the same, taking off my dress leaving me in lace panties while my boobs just sit there.

"Master, your slut has arrived."

"Oh welcome little one come here, sit on my lap or you can sit on the floor like the little whore you are. My my, fucking all your bosses in a one week time period, very impressive I must say but that just helps prove to me you are a slut."

"Yes master." I say while moving to find a decently open area to sit on the floor. "I am a slut, I can't handle even a day without something inside me. Tease me, fuck me, keep me on edge for hours, just to prove to others I am a little slut that can't do anything except be fucked."

"I like your wording there you whore, but I think you forgot something. You don't have any say in what we do."

"Yes Master."

"In fact, I have a secret that you'll probably like to hear."

"Hey Horror, I've got the slut here, he wants us."

"Oh does he now. Well well, Classy~, I knew you were a masochist but everyone of your bosses, that does impress me."

"M-Masters, please, treat me like a toy. Please I'm so slutty. I don't deserve to have the hospitality that you all give me. I deserve to sleep in a cage with my hands cuffed with a toy in me. Please Masters use me."

"Well then slut if that's how you want it that's how we'll have it." --Dust

"Oi, Dust summon me a knife... cheers. Oh Classy, do you remember the first day. The day when we had sex together. It was good wasn't it, I know it was, I even got to fill my sadist personality." --Horror--   
Master then looked at me from high up. God I love him, he's so tall and powerful he even pleasures me. He took out the knife and then proceeded to make several small cuts along my ribs, he then, along with Master Dust sucked on the blood and went to both my collar bones and both bit down releasing mass amounts of pleasure through me. 

"Hahhh--- AHHH MASTERS DON'T-AHH ST-HAAHP." I was in pure pleasure, no pain went through my body. All the blood coming out of me was licked up and replaced with my magic reserves. They then both used healing magic to heal my cuts and the bites. I moaned at the touch of magic. I then made a mistake. I took the vibrator I had and took off my lace panties, I was now completely naked, and shoved the full thing up my pussy, it was hard considering that it got thicker but I managed to go all the way in, I then turned it on and screamed in pleasure. My 2 Masters looked at evily, I moaned at their looks. Horror grabbed me with one hand and picked me and sat me on his lap. He turned off the vibrator. "M-Master, what's wrong?"

"Oh you really are desperate aren't you slut. I'd be inclined to leave you down here all day and see how many toys get used, hey that's not even a question, we both know you'd use all of them." --Horror- 

"I would use them all Master because I'm a slut. I'll sleep down here tonight but I want you both to fuck me please. Masters, one of you in my pussy and one of you in my mouth."

"I like that idea slut, but you won't be sleeping here tonight, you'll be sleeping with both your masters." --Dust-- 

"Yes Master."

3rd P.O.V

Classic got on the floor wasting no time in pointing his ass up at Horror and face up at Dust. The 2 bara's didnt bother wasting anytime, Horror plunged deep in Classic's pussy and Dust shoved a tentacle in Classics mouth, waiting for a reaction. Classic moaned but it was muffled by the tentacle, He was a tentacle slut. He loved them but that didn't stop him from begging for Dust's cock. Eventually he got what he wanted and Dust shoved the tentacle aside leaving a slutty Classic begging. Dust shoved his cock inside Classic and the smol bobbed his head up and down, deep throating it. Horror was getting close and he still hadn't found Classic's G-spot, no one had. So he used his magic making it 3 inches bigger and he moved around looking for his spot until he found it, he shoved his dick in it and kept thrusting until he climaxed inside of Classic, using magic for no pregnancies. Dust was still getting deep throated and he was getting ready for a climax. He shoved Classics head down on his cock and made Classic swallow all his cum. Classic didn't object, he was more than glad to swallow. He was then left on the floor, two bara's looming over him. They picked him and his vibrator up and teleported into Dust's room. They layed down. Horror shoved the toy in Classic but made sure to turn it off. Horror and Dust cuddled while Classic was in between their pelvic girdles. Classics head and upper torso in Horror's and his legs in Dust's. Classic went to sleep in minutes. The bara's followed soon after. Falling into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 | Rules

I woke up inside my Master's pelvis', I chuckle remembering the night before. I slowly got out, having to be very careful to not wake them up and slowly walked to the bathroom to get a warm bath. I turn on the bath and put some ointment on (something like that) to help heal faster. When the bath gets full enough I get in and wash myself, the feeling felt indescribable. To get a half-decent wash after what happened the day before. I didn't even notice but I guess the running water of the bath woke some of my Master's up. Nightmare, whom practically never slept, Red, who knowing him, was probably staring through through the small gap underneath the bathroom door, the pervert, and Error, the mysterious glitch who was practically Nightmare's right hand man.

I got out the bath and emptied it, I dried myself off and teleported a clean maids dress on. I left the bathroom, and sure enough I see a flash of red magic teleporting its user somewhere else. Red... anyway I continue on with my day as normal but this time I do everyone's orders. This was until Nightmare called us in for a meeting.

"EVERYONE HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" He really did show his loud side everynow and again. It was funny. I was their before anyone else and sat next to Nightmare. When everyone else got here they all fought for the other seat next to me.

"Heh, calm down, how about I just stand up?" They all looked understandingly and nodded.

"So, everyone I wanted to lay out some ground rules for Classic here...

1\. Respect his opinion

2\. Never force him into anything

3\. Don't guilt trip him

4\. Ask for consent

5\. Dont spy on him... Red

6\. There will be always at least 1 person accompanying Classic if he ever leaves the mansion for something

7\. No more than 1 feed of blood a week unless he gives you consent

8\. He must always listen to you unless he feels uncomfortable 

9\. We will be giving him magic training to defend himself against other vampires or one of you... Red

10\. He will always call us Master unless he is trying to get a point across

-And thats it all of you go away I need to talk to Classic."

They all nod and leave, Red looks upset heh, he really did get a telling off. "What is it you want Master?"

"I wanted to make sure your ok with these rules, I can change any if need be."

"Nah it's fine, if I ever need one changing I'll let you know. So about that magic training. When does it start?"

"1-2 days, now go start cleaning."

"Yes Master."

I bounce off happily, knowing I'll be able to use magic again. Yay


	12. Chapter 12 | Do they remember me?

Classic's P.O.V

I woke up eagerly, today was the start of my magic training. I'd be starting to use magic again. I was excited to say the least but something in the back of mind shouted at me. I ignored it and started my chores for the day. These consist of cleaning the kitchen, living room, each of my Master's bedrooms, making them breakfast and teasing all of them. As if have the right to say no. I wouldn't kind if they snapped one day, it'd be fun, but they dsy has yet to come. After this I walk to the arena and start attempting to use magic. Nothing summons, I try a few more times until i get a sharp bone to summon in my hands. It goes away after I dismiss the magic. Master Nightnare comes out to teach me some more.

*tem skip*

Wow, that was easy. I just needed to get used to it again. I can shortcut, use attacks, summon blasters and more. Master was surprised to say the least but he shrugged it off. That feeling in the back of my head still tingled. Trying to get me to remember something.

Papyrus' P.O.V

I was walking around my house with the human (Yellow soul, True Pacifist.) When we finished they went back to Lady Toriels' house. I was making sure everything was locked when I discovered a back room? I step in, immediately getting a vibe that I should be remembering something. Inside was a lab. Blueprints, four drawers and a strange machine. I uncovered the machine from it's purple hideout fully revealing a machine that looks like it could be use for coding. I text Alphys to let her know what I found. Then I found a picture. Me, My Father and... A smiling skeleton? He looked short and looking at him I felt like I knew him. Like he was someone close to me. Maybe a brother?

Classic's P.O.V

I shrug it off and get finished with the last of chores, now easier thanks to magic. I walk into the living and sit on Master Horror's lap. All 8 of us watch a movie, half way through I fell asleep. Master Horror carried me upstairs into his room and snuggle with me. I stir awake and he shushes me.

"Shhh, Darling, it's ok. Just come cuddle with me please." I nod yes and cuddle up to his chest. I start to fall inside his pelvic girdle, thanks to his hoodie caving in where I was laying. I lay inside and cuddle up to his spine.

"Goodnight, Master."

"Goodnight Doll~"


	13. Chapter 13 | NOT FOR SALE

Classic's P.O.V

I've been told we have some visitors over today. I was really nervous because I was told they're vampires too. I never really trusted anyone except for the people I work for so I'm naturally nervous, they said it's nothing to worry about so I calmed down a bit but.was still afraid. I started cleaning and shortly after I was done I heard a knock at the door. I went to go answer and let these people in. I open the door to be greeted by 3 people. One wore a lot of blue, one wore a lot if gold and yellow, while the other bad ink stains in him and wore mostly brown. I welcomed them inside and brought them to the dining table. Master Nightmare and the others, already there. I sent them to their seat before I curtsied and left to finish preparing for the feast. In my way out I saw the one in brown looking at me hungrily. I shrug it off and go pour some drinks along with finishing the food. For the drinks I poured two for each person there. I poured one full of water while I got a bottle of wine in case they fancied something different. I then got the second glass for each of them out and cut my arms, I poured blood into the glasses. I poured my Master's full of blood and the others half full. I poured water in them to balance it out and brought the drinks out.

I walked into the dining room with 10 empty plates and a fork, spoon and knife for each one. I put the plate and cutlery down next to each person and put both the glasses down next to each person. "Here you are, food should be ready shortly. If you want a refill of water or anything else let me know." I bowed and then left back into the kitchen. I finished preparing the food when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see the skeleton in brown. I smiled happily and told him to go sit down and that dinner will be ready in a few minutes. He looked at me and said. "Oh but princess, dinner's (this autocorrected to sinner's, how coincidental) already ready for me." He winked and I felt like throwing up. I ignored him and put the food on the platter. I roll it into the dining room and set the trays full of food in the middle of the table. "Is there anything else you would like Master's?" They all shook their heads and thanked me for the food. I turned my head to the trio and asked the same question. The Blue and Golden ones shook their heads while the ink-stained one pointed at me and said. "You." I was shocked. I then looked at my Master's who also looked appalled. "I'm sorry, but I don't do things like that for people I don't know." He frowned and said to my Masters. "How much for him?" I'd be dammed if they sold me to this guy. "He isn't for sale." Master Horror spoke up.

The ink blob stayed resilient though. "10k, 20k?" Master Nightmare looked at me and smirked. I then shouted at him. "Ooo, someone's a little desperate. Considering I now know magic and could probably kill you, I'd reccomend you shit up before I throw you out of this mansion or worse, into the human village." I winked at Master Nightmare. I walked up to Nightmare and asked for their names. "I'm guessing you can tell who I'm talking about when I say these names. Blue, Ink and Dream." I chuckled and walked over to Ink. "So then, are you going to eat or be a jester. Either one is fine for me." He chuckled and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a rag doused in a liquid. I took this chance to teleport away. (In this book, only Classic can teleport) I looked at him and pinned him down with a blue bone. "Wow, someone's persistent. Now I'd reccomend you leave before I teleport you to the human village." I desummoned the bone and he got up and left. I shouted out. "NOTE: THIS HOT BITCH ISN'T FOR SALE." The others, even his group laughed. I said sorry to them about the inconvenience and they said it was fine. They said they should be saying sorry too. I laughed and began all over again.

"Welcome Blue. And Welcome Dream, brother of Nightmare." I winked at him and he sat their, shocked. I laughed and told him I know alot more than I should. The afternoon went ok after that and after they left I noticed all my Master's looking at me hungrily. This was gonna be a long night. I said. "Later, now I need to do something." I then walked to my room.


	14. Chapter 14 | 'uh, how is 7 of you gonna work?'

I went back to my room after my Master's gave me 'that' look. I scrolled through the internet, unsure of what else to do. I kept scrolling until I found something. Classic x Bad Sanses memes. I laughed, figuring this will only have a few things. Oh how I was wrong. I went to 'Images' and found the most embarrassing things ever. I laughed a bit because some of the pictures I looked so pissed off in it was unbelievable. I then searched YouTube and found a meme which made me quiver with lust.

https://youtu.be/n39QAwbZQvE

I clicked the video and the first lyrics I heard made me pause it and grab the vibrator I took from the basement. I then rewinded the video and sat on the vibrator, taking it all in. I put the vibrations on the lowest of lows.

'Tonight  
Our bodies getting intertwined  
It's fucking filthy feeding  
Off the blood inside'

"Ahhh, Masters. You're vampires after all~" I turned it up slightly, causing a few moans to come out of my mouth.

'Dried out veins  
And no more pain  
Let me know the place  
And I'll take you away'

"ThAt's right mAsters, no morE paiN. The sluttY masochist has AbSorbed It aLL." (WTF AM I WRITING!!) I then turned it up a bit more causing my moans to become louder. I thought I heard my door open but I turned to see it wasn't... or had it been? Dun dun dun.

'Tonight  
We're not gonna hold back  
Make way for the freaks  
Giving everybody heart attacks'

"AHh MasTEr, doNt HolD BAcK." I moaned. The vibrations waved through my body, causing the pleasure to multiply.

'What you need  
Is just a little discipline  
And I got a heavy dose  
Of the right medicine'

"AHhhH. BeaT mE MASteR." I turned it up more.

'I'm dominate  
By definition'

"AHhH, No ShIT sHErLocK."

'I'm turned on by  
Your submission'

"Master'S TurNed On by ME." The effects of the past vibrations were now wearing off. I turned it up a lot more.

'The dark side is how  
We've been living  
Let me show you  
What you've been missing'

"WHAT HAvE I BEen MISSiNg MASTerS."

'You, you, you are  
You are my slave (You are my slave)  
My little fucking disaster (Disaster)'

"ALL YOURS MASTERS. NO ONE ELSE'S!" I turned up the vibrations to the max. My moans were blocking out any potential noises from behind me.

'I, I, I am  
I am your god (I am your god)'

"MY MASTERS ARE MY GODS. I'LL WORSHIP THEM FOREVER!"

'Call me  
Call me'

"Call me your master"

"AHHH, MASTERS I LOVE IT. ARGHHH, FUCK ME MASTERS. USE ME. TOUCH ME. HUG ME KISS ME. HIT ME. BEAT ME. CUT ME. WHIP ME. HURT ME. TREAT ME LIKE A TOY. CALL ME YOUR SLAVE MASTERS." Little to my knowledge the last line of the meme was spoken aloud from the people behind me. Without realising what was about to happen I removed the vibrator and fingered myself until I came. I screamed out in pleasure before stood up and turned around to be greeted by the last 7 people I wanted to see right then. My Master's stood in an arrow formation. Master Nightmare stood in the front, Master Horror and Error were the next 2 people down, the Master Killer and Dust and finally Master Red and Cross. I turned back around a booked it into a corner of my room. I then teleported to the highest point in my room which was my bookshelf. I couldn't be reached by anyone of normal height. Only my Masters could reach me. Knowing this I went as far back as I could before taking the chance to view where everyone was.

Master Cross and Master Red searched the bed and closet. Master Killer and Master Dust searched behind objects. Master Error was searching just outside my room, while Master Horror and Master Nightmare searched the rest of my room. Eventually Master Horror spotted me and reached his arm out to grab me. I jumped into it and hugged him. He chucked and brought me to Master Nightmare. I waved at Master Nightmare, pretending to be completely oblivious as to what I just watched and came to. "Is our little slave watching videos about us~. Is he screaming, moaning for us to come and fuck him~. To treat him like a toy, a slave~. Does he want us to beat him, hurt him, tease him, taunt him and do much more~. I think he does." I shivered at the dark, husky sound in Master Nightmare's voice. I slowly nodded before I turned myself in Master Horror's arms to see behind us. To my surprise I saw all of my Master's, lined up. All of them chuckled as I blushed a light shade of blue. Before I could speak a moan came out my throat thanks to Master Horror playing with my pelvis. "Ohh~ is our little slave horny~. Does he want all of his Master's to fuck him~." I nodded, embarrassed by Master Horror's words. He chuckled and hoisted me over his shoulder. He led everyone down to the basement. I teleported off his shoulder and sat on the cold floor. I took off my dress, leaving me in nothing except my ecto body. Everyone looked at me hungrily while Master Red picked me up and tied me to a chair. Master Horror called everyone over to the closet to grab a toy, everyone did.

The first to come back was Master Cross, whom had a plain and simple dildo, or at least that's what I thought. It turns out that it had some wiring in it that would send electro-stimulation shocks through my body by the press of a button.

Next to come back was Master Red, whom had purple eyes. I looked at Cross and mouthed 'Purple eyes'. He nodded and stood next to me proactively for a moment before his eyelights reverted back to plain red. Master Red had a whip and a knife. The whip was normal but the knife had small 'magic things' that could collect the blood and teleport it into a container right next to him.

Master Dust then came over with a maniacal grin. He held a dildo with thorns all over it. They didn't look like normal thorns however. Well I'd have to wait and see.

Next was Master Error who played with his strings in one hand and held a jar in his other. The jar was painted a blood red and I smiled at the colour. It was a liquid that was black, it had no labels as to what it did so I just had to wait.

Master Killer came back and held a string full of something in his hand. He smirked at me and whispered. "This'll make you feel nothing but pleasure for a few hours." I shivered at the dark voice before I heard more footsteps.

Master Nightmare came second to last but he didn't really need anything. He already had his tentacles. The hentai octopus grinned and winked at the others before they all turned to Master Horror.

Master Horror came over with a huge axe in his hand. I shivered but he just smiled. He then shoved the wooden handle to my mouth and pried it open. He left it there while he prepared his dick. He aligned his dick with my mouth before he thrusted in. He then took out the axe and laid it next to him. His cock inside my mouth was like before. Except this time my tongue got stuck under it. I pried it out and managed to get it stuck in one of the barbells. I then yanked it and then got a slap from Master Horror. "Bad boy~. You don't do that do you." His voice sounded stern. Like he confronted the murderer of his child. (More like the mother of his child if this keeps going on.) He then released the cock out of my mouth and stood back.

I gasped for breath. "Uh, how is 7 of you gonna work?" They all smirked and Master Red stepped forward. He snapped his fingers, a two litre container appeared next to him. He whipped me straight away, earning a few moans from me before he began to cut me, the container filling up at an incredible pace. It was full within minutes.

Master Dust then stepped forward and rubbed the dildo against my entrance. I moaned at it, but was also confused. It had thorns all over it, how could it not feel painful. I shrugged it off as just magic and moaned for him to continue. He thrusted it in and laughed when I screamed at how fast he went. He slowly started to thrust. I kept moaning for faster before I screamed that I was going to cum. He abruptly stopped before pulling it out. I whined before he stepped back.

Master Cross also had a dildo but yd shoved it in my mouth before letting me speak. I moaned, figuring it was just a normal dildo. Oh boy, was I wrong. He pressed a button and electric shocks went through my body. I moaned incredibly, probably breaking a record if it wasn't muffled. He eventually pulled it out before he stepped back.

Master Error then stepped forward. He picked up a bit of the liquid with finger before rubbing it on my chest and arms. He then rubbed a bit on my pussy before stepping back and pushing a button. It immediately sent vibrations through my whole body and it felt amazing. It was like I had 10 vibrators all over me, giving me immense amounts of pleasure. He then turned it off and wiped it up.

Master Nightmare then stepped forward, using his tentacles to slap me. I moaned, obviously wanting this. He then slapped me again before grabbing Master Red's whip and hitting me with it I screamed in pleasure and pain. He then inserted a tentacle inside of my mouth and I sucked on the goop, it tasted like... apples? I remember him telling me a story but I didn't think it would translate over like that. He moaned, not expecting me to suck on it. I giggled, knowing that I got him to moan without riding him or sucking him off. Speaking of sucking him off, i thought about taking as much control as I could for a bit, before deciding against it. I continued to suck on his tentacle before he stepped back.

Master Killer stepped forward and inserted the syringe in my neck. I then felt an immense wave of heat overcome me and I passed out.

*30 minute time skip*

I woke up, to see myself in Nightmare's room? I felt something watching me but shrugged it off. I then felt the burning need to be pleasured. Like I was in heat, but much, much worse. I immediately fingered myself, thrusting in and out before my arm was grabbed and pulled to a halt. I looked up to see the culprit, Master Cross. I immediately looked back down, embarrassed before he tilted my chin up. He then showed me who else was with him. All my Masters. He then made me realise I had no clothes on again. He then pushed me down onto the bed before getting on top of me. All my other Master's crowded around me. I submitted, knowing that I was going to love this anyway. Master Cross got off of me while Master Dust and Killer got on top of me. Master Horror and Nightmare stood to the right and left of me, while Master Cross, Red and Error stood next to my ass. Immediately they all took their clothes off, well the ones who had clothes on. Master Horror and Nightmare moved my hands to their dicks, making me jack them off. Master Dust and Killer slowly put their dicks in my mouth, unable to do it all straight away thanks to there being two of the. Master Error, Cross and Red all aligned their dicks to thrust in me.

Master Red and Cross both thrusted in my ass while Master Error thtusted inside my pussy. I moaned extremely loudly, thanks to the fact I was now the prey of 7 horny, large men. Master Dust and Killer managed to get all of the way in, me having to almost dislocate my jaw just to fit them in. They thrusted slowly while I began to pump the 2 tallest of my Master's, dicks faster. The 3 Masters at my ass were enjoying themselves, thrusting in at a slow speed until they stopped suddenly, before moving to a speed unknown by man. This quick speed caused Master Error to hit my g-spot, causing me to cum straight away. My walls tightened slightly. None of this hurt me thanks to the syringe Master Killer gave me earlier. I began to pump Master Horror's dick incredibly fast, leaving Master Nightmare to he teased. I then completely swapped that for a few seconds before reverting back to normal. They growled a bit but did nothing else. I continued to pump their dick until they became on the verge of cumming.

Master Dust, Killer, Red, Error and Cross were now all thrusting in at an impossible speed for a human to understand. They all became on the verge of cumming until I screamed, muffled. "Inside!" That was directed to those 5 Masters. Master Nightmare and Horror got ready for the cum-fest about to take place until...

2291 words

Thanks for reading this lemon.

Why are you here?

You want me to say this isn't the end?

Well good for you, it isn't 

Master Nightmare and Horror got ready while I emotionally prepared myself. I took a deep breath, the best I could anyway. Within the next half-second after that I became covered in cum, unable to keep most of what Master Dust and Killer produced in my mouth. The bed sheets lay stained around me, while I just basked in the cum. I grabbed a cup from the bed side table and scooped up a bit of it before teleporting a jug in my hand, I then scooped up the rest, leaving me with a cup full and around 3/4 of a jug full of my Masters cum. (I don't care if that's not a realistic amount, we're talking about skeletons have sex. How can this be realistic.) I would've jumped in joy if I could've. My Masters all looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. I mewled st the praise before setting the jug and cup down, I ended up leaning to Master Cross, I used granny hands for him to pick me up. He did and before we went back to my room I grabbed the cup and jug.

Let's just say, I went to sleep that night.


	15. Chapter 15 | The morning after, the night before

(This chapter will be the only chapter that includes AFP!Sans. (After Pacifist) Unless you want more of him. He only takes control when Classic gets angry, defensive or is being hurt)

Classic's P.O.V

Slowly, I began to wake up. After the 10th call from Master Horror I got up. The pain I felt was unbearable. I tried to speak but it came out as a creaky, dry, gibberistic (is that a word?) mess. I eventually got up, practically absorbing the pain. I forced myself to put on a smile and I got my dress on. I cleaned up my room from the mess of the vibrator yesterday before I grabbed the cup I filled with my Master cum and went dow stairs. I sat down in the living room, taking my 15 minute time slot to wake up fully, when everyone came in. I waved at them as I took a sip of the cum. A wave of different flavours came across me. I bathed in the taste until my attention was drifted somewhere else. A small monster had snook in, I recognised them as a 'friend'. We weren't friends. He hated me to my very core so I hated him too. He looked at me as if he was a cat stepping into a dog's territory. He must've noticed the 7 large monsters behind me because he cowered in fear. I summoned a bone and put my cup down. What a shame, I was really enjoying that. I launched it to his shoulder before I picked it back up.

I moved towards him and slowly snapped the bone in half. I cut his face very slightly, the sanity in me pouring out as if it was his blood. I begin to laugh. "Oh, sweet darling. You love this don't you. Getting hurt by the one you hurt." He quivered in fear, frantically apologising. I smirked and continued to cut his body. Slowly, his blood came trickling out. The red staining his arms like paper. As if it was representing a disease. The red meaning bad. But in my eyes, it meant good. As if your sins were being poured out. Blood ran down his skin and on to the carpet I teleported a cup into my hands and put it under the blood, stopping his sins from reaching holy ground. His dirty deeds were to never touch me. They were disgusting, I'm doing this to save him, to help him. And if he doesn't like it. I'll make him wish he'd never been born. He eventually gave in and cried. I took this as an opportunity and I slowly peeled some of his skin off. He winced in pain as I took out some of the muscle. I laughed and reached in for the bone, I touched it and it felt disgusting. The white meant impure, I immediately broke his arm, snapping the bone in two as screams were heard. I tried my best to ignore them as I got my final bone ready. They got too loud and I turned around to be greeted by 7 beings, practically symbols of... (idk Asgore??) Asgore. Then one walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged back, letting all my insanity leave.

In Master Killer's clutch I cried. I didn't stop for ages until the pain from earlier came flooding back. I collapsed and cried even more, my voice becoming hoarse. When I calmed down I wanted to be picked up so I used grabby hands towards my Masters who all picked me up. I laughed and snuggled into their grip until I took a nap.

*90 min time skip*

I woke up and checked the time. I jumped up, getting a jolt of pain from my lower abdomen. I ignored it and ran to clean up the living room. I saw Master Nightmare there. I waved ar him before I went to grab my cup. I suppose I could wait a little before I start. I move into Master lap and start drinking the cum. Master looks down at me and giggled. "Hmmm, so you like that don't you?~ Well we could always give you more whenever you want~" I blushed furiously and downed the whole cup before I licked the edges, picking up any lost bits. I then went to the kitchen and turned the tap on. I put the dishes in to soak and I grabbed some gloves and a damp, damp cloth. I walk back into the living room, expecting to see the brutalised body but I didn't. Hmm? Where could it have gone? I ask Master Nightmare and he says that they threw him out for the wolves to eat. I chuckled and went back to cleaning.

*after cleaning*

After cleaning I went to my room and laughed. I took my pussy and fingered it until I came. I came into a cup where I then put some blood in. I mixed it up and laughed. They were going to love this. I sat on my bed and smuggled to a pillow I stolen from Master Nightmares room. The pillow had a case from Master Red's room. I stle these to help if I was in heat and was too embarrassed to admit it. I eventually left the cup of blood-cum on the table and left a note next to it.

'Here's a gift Masters. Hope you like it'

I signed the note and left it. Soon after I went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 | The beginning of the science experiment

Undertale's P.O.V

(Nothing huge happens in this chapter. Let me know if you want any Undertale ships. Also, I may bring Gaster back next chapter)

(Also I'm making Alphys aware of what happened)

Papyrus' P.O.V

I was shocked. I never remembered this. Did he build it? I'm not sure. At least Dr Alphys could help. I'm sure she can do it. I leave and head to my room while Alphys comes over and checks it out.

Alphys' P.O.V

Oh no. They can't find out what happened. I still feel bad to this day. I remember talking to Dust and negotiating on me and only me to leave the AU. At least I know my theory was correct. That's good right. Right?? I sighed. That's the only good thing to come out of that. I mean, I had to kill the copy of the Alphys here and call it a 'social experiment'. I put dust and blood on the floor of the science lab to freak out Undyne. I appeared to calm her down though. So I technically don't belong here but I do. It's weird. The others are still locked away in Dusttale. The 'real' Undyne, Papyrus and so on. It doesn't matter now. It's too late. I made a promise to a psycho murderer. Well, I guess I need to bring the machine here. Sans did tell me that it could teleport you to different AU's and that it could bring back the former royal scientist, Dr W.D Gaster.

I began walking to Papyrus' and 'Sans'' house. The machine was in the back. I already texted Papyrus that I was taking it to my lab and I wasn't really lying. I was going to put what was needed into it to contact Dusttale. It was needed to talk to Sans. Or at least I think he'll be there. I hope he is. I slowly bring the machine back to my lab and begin working on it. It wasn't difficult. But it wasn't easy either. The stuff I need will be incredibly hard to get but other than that it's incredibly easy. I need:

1 vial of determination

A bit of soul juice from Patience and Justice

And a password

The password will be the hardest as I've never seen him enter it before but I'll leave that until last. I run to the kings souls to ask for the Patience and Justice ones as the human had not yet fought Flowey. He said yes and I ran back to 'milk' the souls. I only needed a bit but I got a tiny bit more just in case. I then took them back just in time. I then took a vial of determination and emptied it into flask. I put the soul juice in it and mixed it. I then put it in a cool place while I went to the skeletons house to get clues for a password.

I saw photos, a post-it note saying 'don't forget' and the major thing was a journal. It had over 500 pages. Each with a similar title. 'Reset x'. The numbers went from 1-2500. I read the first few pages and was horrified. The original human did this? What? They killed everyone, multiple times. I skimmed through the pages, arriving on a few password possibilities.

CoolSkeleton95

Dont-Forget

And SaveHim349

(I'm really bad at thinking of passwords)

I took the journal to read later and went to the lab. I entered the passwords, arriving on SaveHim349 and logged on. I saw a screen with a central cloud. Inside was 7 different AU's. Horrortale, Dusttale, Sciencetale, Killertale, Aftertale, Errortale and Undertale. I'm aware that my AU is Undertale but I don't know the others except Dusttale. I click Dusttale and enter some sciency stuff before magic forms around me.

With Classic and the Bad Sanses

Classic's P.O.V

I woke up to a knock at the door. I invited them in, saying that they're allowed to barge in. Inside came my 7 Master's, all dressed in either Maid dresses or something similar. I blushed and asked why. They all pointed to the note Master Horror held in his hand. I flashed back to the day before. I quickly waved my arms saying it was a joke. But they were having none of it, I gave in and told them to get 8 glasses, one full of water and the others, empty. One by one they brought the glasses in. I cut my arms and poured blood into their drinks as the walked in. Simple I know right? No. Not when you have 7 vampires looking at you hungrily, eager to drink directly from you. I smile slightly, happy I was able to have some control but I hated it at the same time. I loved being controlled, manipulated by them. Drawn into things I normally wouldn't do. I loved it, but now I couldn't. I laughed to myself as an idea came to mind.

I was gonna drive them crazy.


	17. Chapter 17 part 1 | The tables have turned... or have they?

Classic's P.O.V

(Warning, inflation, from food)

They were all cute. I didn't like it. I dared them to wear nothing as a joke. To my surprise they all did it. As if they were in a trance. Did my blood mixed with my cum really do that? Wow. They really want more. I blushed at the uncovering but shook it off my face. I looked at them all and asked them to get me a drink. They replied "Yes Master." I looked at them all in disbelief. They turned to leave but I told them to stop. I looked at them all with a slight smirk. I knew they liked degrading. So I looked at them, dead in the eyes and said. "Master doesn't suit me. But I think little slut or cum slut does. Isn't that right... daddy's~" I smirked as they all had blushes covering their face. They seemed to snap out of their trance slightly before they turned to leave. I lied down back in my bed, only to get a nagging feeling inside of me saying I should be cleaning. I sat up and began to clean my room, putting the toys I had in a drawer built into my bed and everything else in a basket. I was about to vacuum the floor when my door got kicked open, when I said they could just barge in I didn't mean like that. I turned to see my 7 naked Masters. I blushed, forgetting that they had no clothes on. They saw that I cleaned my room. Master Horror passed his plate over to Master Nightmare, whom was in his Passive form. He told me about it a while ago, I think. Or that could he some strange memories from the previous multiverse. He got food, jeez. They're better maids than me! Master Horror walked over to me and snatched the vacuum. I whined and he just growled, muttering something about how I shouldn't be cleaning. "Mast-" I cut them off. " I'm gonna cut you off right there. I said to not call me that, it's cum slut or little slut to you... Masters~" They smirked and continued. "Cum/Little slut, we made you food and got you a drink." I smiled and waved them over. They walked over to me and I whispered in their ears. "I didn't need food. I've got all the food I need down there." I pointed at their not-yet-summoned-dicks before I sat down. Master Red walked up to me a sat behind me, me inbetween his legs. Master Killer and Dust walked and sat down on either side of me. Master Nightmare and Master Cross sat diagonally forwards of me. Master Horror then sat directly in front of me, with a smirk on his face, he faced me and took the fork from my plate and fed me it. I blushed and accepted me fate. I melted into Master Reds grip. I looked up at him and smiled softly before I purred into his leg. Master Hortor took another forkfull and fed it to me. He kept on doing this until I was finished. 

He then snapped his fingers and a half a chocolate cake appeared next to him. I smiled, already bloated from the previous meal. I opened my mouth, accepting of the food. He took a spoonful before shoving it in my mouth, he then took another spoonful and fed me it before I even swallowed the first bit. A bulging ecto-stomach shone an electric blue under my dress. He kept feeding me until I finished the cake. Everyone looked at me and smirked. They took my depress off and started playing with my stomach. I whined in a tsundere fashion but they ignore it. They ran their fingers up and down my chest, licking it every now and again. I moaned, loving the feeling. I let them have their fun before I absorbed the nutrients. I then announced that I was home take a nap before I moved myself for my head to be on Master Horrors lap while my arms and legs had somewhat connection with all my other Masters. I then fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 17 part 2 | Would you like a knife with your order?

Warning: Knife play GONE WRONG (MORGZ) jk

Classic's P.O.V

Tight, uncomfortable, blind. That's what I thought when I woke up. I was clearly blindfolded and tied to a chair but beside that I couldn't make anything out. My feet could just barely touch barely touch the floor. It had a cold, hard feel to it, leading me to believe I was in the basement. I jumped in my seat, excited of what I thought was to come, oh boy was I wrong. The sound of a door opening flooded the silence of the room. It was clear more than 3 people stepped in, but no more than 5. Weird. I struggled to get the blindfold off but eventually succeeded, the blindfold falling down my neck, leaving about 3 inches between it and the bone of my neck. I looked around, I saw 5 Masters. Master Horror, Cross, Dust, Nightmare and Error. I looked around to see Master Killer hiding and Red happened to be the 'chair' I was sitting on. I blushed and pushed my head into my knees. Chuckles were heard from around the room, without any room to flinch a knife came flying across my shoulder. Master Red picked it up and began thrusting it inside my ass, blood beginning to our out. I screamed and cried, begging for something. I wasn't sure what. I wanted him to continue because I loved my Masters with all my soul but it hurt too much. Would they stop if I were to say the safe word? Probably not. The 6 other masters stepped towards me and encircled me, using magic to bring a chair to them. The made a circle while Master Red stopped thrusting. He put me in the middle of the circle on the floor. I looked up and quivered in fear. Had I done something wrong? Was it because I cried? I wasn't sure. Not yet anyway. I began to practically melt into the floor, lying down as I took a small nap. A small one at that too. Not even 30 seconds later I woke up and cried. I cried and cried and didn't stop. Not until I knew I was safe. I could feel their glares. The type that someone who was angry with you would make. No, not angry. Enraged. I was terrified. I looked up a little and saw Master Horror's face. Staring. That's what he was doing. I tried to crawl towards him but I barely got anyway. I kept on trying. But the immense blood loss I had made it 1,000x worse. I eventually reached him. I pulled myself up onto his lap and curled up and cried. I whimpered and tried to stand up. I failed and let out a moan at the pain, I then quickly covered my mouth, thinking that my Masters just thought I was a slut. Begging for attention. Me, wanting that but also not, wiped away my tears and put all my strength in standing up. I achieved my goal and wrapped my arms around him. My legs wobbled as if I was learning to walk again. I held back tears as best I could, a few escaped but besides that none did. I tried to speak, only getting a very quiet, croaky voice to come out.

"M--a....t--r. W--h..a.....ts w----r.....o...n.g?" (Master what's wrong?) A few laughs escaped the rest of my Masters mouths while Master Horror wrapped his arms around me. I cried, thinking he was going to do the same thing, he didn't. He began whispering calming things into my ears while I relaxed in his hold. He then lifted me in his arms and held me while my legs wrapped around him. He then looked st them all and screamed, scaring me because I thought he was yelling at me, he wasn't.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HURT, YES, BUT THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH PAIN A MASOCHIST CAN TAKE. MY GOD, AS A SADIST YOU ALL SHOULD REALLY KNOW THAT. HE CRIED FOR LITERAL MINUTES BECAUSE OF THE PAIN. THE ONLY REASON I DIDN'T GO FORWARD TO HELP IS BECAUSE WE HAD AN AGREEMENT. IM LEAVING." He then stood up, me still in his arms, and left to his room. The last thing I saw of my Masters was faces of guilt. Guilt and anger. Not anger at me or Master Horror, but anger at themselves. I then nuzzled Master Horror's chest happily. Happy that he gave up the act just to help me. I loved him, a lot more than the others. Not that I didn't love the others but Master Horror helped me. Once we got to his room he put me on the bed. I lied back, missing the comfort this bed gave me when I last slept here. I melted into the comfort and Master Horror pulled out some bandages. He healed me as much as he could before using magic. He then reached out his hand and sent magic into my body, pretty much claiming me, but he didn't use too much. Afraid of the consequences that could happen if he did. You see, claiming someone with magic is much, much more dangerous than claiming someone through biting, sex or marriage. Magic means you, only you can touch this person, have your name forever embedded in their head. It was dangerous and was incredibly hard to reverse. The pain went away mostly but it ached. Empty as I was, sadly I could not be fulfilled until the aching had gone away. Despite me whining and moaning to be pleasured, Master Horror didn't even try to make a move on me. He must've been.very, very angry. He didn't even want blood. He cuddled up to me and began to... cry? I immediately comforted him, saying it wasn't his fault. And that at least you apologised and helped. He took kindly to those words and began to fall asleep. Shortly afterwards I did too.


	19. Chapter 18 | Apolgies accepted...?

Classic's P.O.V

Sadness. I was crying. Fear. I was terrified. Terrified of what exactly? I'm not sure. It's clearly obvious that my Masters wouldn't do that again but... it still scares me. Tears came flowing out of my eyes. Master Horrir heard this and comforted me. I melted into his embrace and purred. He blushed and pointed out that I sounded like a cat. I laughed and blushed, embarrassed. I then left the comfortable embrace, not wanting to, but I needed to. Ieft the room to go downstairs. It was empty. The lights were off and everything was spotless. Not a spec of dust or blood was on the ground. Strange. I flick the light on the be greeted by 6 sad faces staring at me. I could barely hear what they were saying. I was in shock. Did they think that I hated them? No, no surely not. Please no. I would never want the to thing that. Why would they ever think that? I began to cry, I collapsed on the floor. They noticed right away and hugged me. I sniffed. "D-don't apologise." They all looked confused. "I hate seeing you sad." They all muttered their apologies next to my ears and proceeded to hug me for the next hour. Master Horror joined in at one point too. They all began to cry towards the end of the hour. I asked why and app they said was "We're sorry" Those words were said over and over again. Too many times to count. I kissed away their tears and told them to stop crying. They did... after a while. I laughed at this.

After that Dust came up to me in person, alone, and apologised. I accepted it, giving him a hug, tighter than those of a 2 year old child when they cling to your leg. I laughed and went back to relax. I tried my best to give all 7 if my Masters all the love and affection they wanted, it was hard, but doable. I eventually fell asleep on Master Cross' lap.

Short, I know. I'm sorry


	20. Chapter 20 | Left Behind To Rot

Alphys' P.O.V

I was out of those wretched ruins. I could tell Undyne was the only one who was comfortable facing what she's done, the others... no. They still believe this kid was innocent. Of course. That's naive Papyrus and oh so sweet and caring Toriel. She killed the first human, pretty much. She left them behind, back in the long room with the one pillar, that I still don't know why it was put there. She told them to wait for a bit. They waited. They were PATIENT. Toriel never came bsck. They starved to death. How sweet is Toriel now? Not at all. Anyway, outside the ruins was more or less the same. Except that the snow had flattened over any footprints. It was a straight path anyway so it was fine but I remember some of Dust's footprints being there. Is it possible that he's not here? No. Right? Well. I'll never know unless I look elsewhere.

I step into Snowdin. It feels more empty than normal, which is very empty. It's probably nothing. I walk past the kill of Papyrus. Honestly, when I watched it... I felt little remorse. In one of the timelines I injected myself with determination. Not much, a tiny, tiny amount. That much, caused me to remember a few timelines, all of which were genocide. How much did Dust have to remember everything? A lot. Well, stepping into Waterfall everything is the same. Nothing different except for the few echoes from the flowers. New ones.

'I can't hold on much longer Sans.' Dust. What could he hav-. No. No. No. No. I refuse to believe he died.

'Please Dust.' Crying. Can't really blame him. He had no one to talk to anymore. Well... except for Papyrus, Toriel and Undyne.

'Ptomise me one thing. Never forget about me.' The sound of a monster dying echoed out of it.

Left to Rot.

That's what happened. All because of Papyrus' stupidity. He could be listened to Sans but noOoOo. That's too difficult. Fucking bitch. Well it's clear theres nothing for me to do so I might as well take the human souls and extract the soul juice. Theres probably a determination soul too. Since the human died. That would be a lot of determination.

I teleport to the barrier. Yes I can do that now, it's called training with magic, plus G°♤◇¤er practically forced me to learn how to do it. I used a switch to pull the souls out. 7 souls. Bravery, Justice, Patience, Kindness, Integrity, Perseverance and DETERMINATION. I took them all, carrying them in their containers. I teleport back to the machine and extract the Patience and Justice soul juice. Eventually all that is left is 2 dead souls. I extract the determination. 2 cups of DT liquid came out. That's a lot. I put it into the machine and extract the other souls. I mix them to make a weak determination. This is safe to carry on around. I take it with me and teleport to Outertale.

Papyrus' and Toriel's P.O.V

That's what we were.

Left Behins To Rot

Undyne's P.O.V

I deserve it


	21. Chapter 21 | An 'astronomical' discovery

Alphys' P.O.V

I was in Outertale, it was amazing! Galaxies, space and stars. Beautiful. But that's not what I'm here for. I'm here for the sans. Outer. He was actually here. In the Alphys of this AU's lab. "Hey, I need to ask you something." I said. Shocked, he looked over.

"Classic Alphys? I though the Undertale AU was wiped out! Oh, and yeah. What's the question?" He was shocked, unsurprisingly, it's not everyday a supposedly dead person just waltzes into your universe likes it's nothing.

"Do you happen to know where Sans, or for you, Classic went?" His face showed concern until so othing in his mind clicked, he remembered something, something important.

"Collision. Multiverse collision. We, and another multiverse collided, causing some of the Sanses to be mixed, and teleported far away from here. If I had to guess, a new multiverse would have been created, and that most of the Sanses that were teleported mixed with the sanses from the alternate multiverse. So if that multiverse was swapped, then Classic may have turned into a psychopath or an innocent bean. That's all I know. Plus, if you want to travel to different multiverses I'd begin preparing now it takes a lot, or, you could go to Dreamtale and extract energy from both apple types. Those are you're only options." I looked at him, knowing the easier option.

"Alright, I guess I'm going to Dreamtale. Thanks by the way. It means a lot that you helped me." I stepped towards the machine and entered 'Dreamtale'. I waved before clicking the confirmation. Magic wrapped around me as the world warped. In front of me; a tree. No. A hill, with a tree stump on top of it. A tattered cloak lay on the ground. No wind blew, no light shone. The moon and the stars gave off all the light around.

On the ground were 2 apples. Now, to my knowledge I don't need much. So, I pick them up and walk to the machine. I press lightly into the side of them both, a small bit of liquid comes out, liquid positivity and liquid negativity. They didn't mix, one stood on top of the other. Negative feelings sink in more so no surprise, the black liquid sunk. I placed the apples back down and suddenly the screen highlighted, more options. Swapverse; Vampverse; Err○¤Collision. Oh I wonder which one it is. I thought sarcastically. I click the 'Err○¤Collision' one and confirm it, leaving just enough liquid to get back here.

Town. No. A village. A forest stood not far away from me. The machine was... GONE! Well, I guess I'm stuck here for now. That's annoying. I look around. Missing posters. For a skele- SANS! 

'He walked into the forest. If you have any other information please let the authorities know.'

I ran, towards the forest 'duh'. I really am more active than I used to be. Sadly, I can't teleport because I don't know this area. Well, a straight path was there, caution tape going along the path. I jumped over it, slid under it and tipped through it. Until I reached a manor, an abonded manor. Without thinking I ran in, stupid idea I know. I ran in, a portal. It had components I never knew existed. It was on, it looked worn down though. Without thinking, yet again, I ran through.

I was presented with the doors to another manor I walked in. I recognised 2 people.

"Sans, Dust!"


	22. Chapter 22 | Overprotective Lovers

No one's P.O.V 

Dust saw Alphys and smiled. Classic ran towards Alphys, happy he saw her again. He began to cry. Alphys Hughes him softly while Dust smiled at them. Nightmare and the rest however, not so smiley at this. They growled at Alphys. Dust tried to calm them down, nothing.

Classic got out of the hug and turned towards his Masters. "Stop growling. You're not dogs. Unless you want to be treated like one, I'd shut up." They snarled but stopped. "Anyway, this is Alphys, Dust is the only one here who knows that we let Alphys leave. Nightmare, I told you everything but that so yeah." Dust grinned and picked me up. Alphys looked awkwardly. Dust then picked her up too.

"Ahhh. Don't do that you idiot!" Alphys yelled, although unable to keep a straight face. Dust chucked and Sans smiled, already used to the random affection.

"Hey. How did you get here Alph?" Classic said, wondering if he could return home to the AU's.

"I used the machine, but it disappeared. Although. I have most of the materials needed. I just need yours, Dust's, Killer's, Horror's and possibly Error's help."

"Why them?" Cross pitched into the conversation.

"Oh, you didn't know. They're all timeline of the classic universe. Dust, Horror and Killer all changed once. Error changed twice." Sans spoke, not addressing them as Master in Alphys's presence.

"Well, we can help with that. Let's get it started then." The four of them spoke. Nightmare went to supervise them as Cross did too, cuddling Nightmare.

258 words

It needed an update.

What should I add when they get back to the OG multiverse?

(They're bringing Dream, Ink and Blue with them.)

I'm thinking of adding my own AU in here.

Basically Classic had a last life he chooses to hide from everyone.

He was the official guardian of 6 spectrums. Life and Death. Creation and Destruction. And Positivity and Negativity.

Eventually he semi-retired from 4 of them. Leaving him being the greater guardian of emotions.

He became Dream's and Nightmare's best friend and he protected him from the bullies.

Ink then melted away half of Classic's ribcage, believing he was a threat to the multiverse.

He ate ONE black apple, leaving black goop to heal the ribcage.

(If this is confusing just ask me questions.)


	23. Chapter 23 | There's no place like home

(Forgot to mention that Shattered is Classic's old friend.)

Classic's P.O.V

Home was almost visible. But it wasn't. The machine that we had built stood infront of us all. It was simple. But after we got there. Would it be so simple? Would everyone recognise us? Would they have forgotten about us? I don't think Night or Shattered did but...

There's no time to think of that right now. This will build a bridge between our dimensions. I guess I'm lucky that no sunlight exists in any AU. They'd die. I don't want tha-

'For Alphatale's sake Sans. Could you stop thinking of the worst outcome'. I thought to myself. I walked towards the machine and pressed a few buttons. I confirmed the location we wanted to go and what I wanted to do with the portal. To everyone's surprise I made a bridge between the worlds. The machine disappeared, leaving a blue vortex-looking portal.

I stepped towards it and ushered them next to me. On the count of 3 we all jumped in.

I was the first to awake. I looked up through my hazy vision. My Masters on the floor. Alphys, nowhere to be seen. She probably went back to Undertale. Good. The author doesn't want to write her anymore.

*angry author noises*

I stood up. A dead tree on a hill. (OoooOO I WonDeR whAT it CouLd bE?) I walked towards it, but just as I reached half way up the hill. I had a vision.

*vision*

I looked down at my hands, ghostly. I looked to my left and right, I could see a ghostly version of my Master and a ghostly version of Shattered, my old friend. By the looks of it red molten paint torn through my clothes, leaving half a ribcage left. Clearly I could see, Dream holding his hand out towards Night, who was sobbing.

*vision end*

I had a mini panic attack. My breathing increased tremendously. I looked back up and I saw 2 people. Night and Shattered. But. I knew they weren't real. I sat down and looked at my Masters, waiting for them to wake up.

"Classic?" I flinched. Who? It wasn't my Masters.

"W-who? Wh-o are y-ou?" I ask nervously.

"Don't you remember us? You stuck with us so we wouldn't be alone. Don't you remember?" I turned around and saw 2 ghostly figures sitting next to each other, right behind me. 

"N-no. I-I-it c-can't b-be y-you." I don't believe it. I refuse to. But. A part of me wants to. No. Most of me wants to believe it. But. I left them. How could they forgive me?

"It is." Night said. Shattered followed suit. "It is. And if you don't believe us. We'll make you!" Shattered spoke in a playful tone. Shocking.

"How then? How can you make me believe you're real?" I spoke, unfazed by the dark moonlight that seemed to shine brighter. The almost red sky here had turned into a normal night. My favourite time.

"Easy." Night spoke. "We'll just replay some events we had in our lives and you'll remember." Shattered continued. I didn't believe it but my mind had a spike of memories.

"How is- no. I believe it. I remember. The real Night and Shattered would never give up, neither would Nightmare or Dream." I looked at my Masters. Only one had woken up.

Nightmare.

"Hey M-Master." He looked confused.

"Are you okay? You seem to be talking to yourself." Could he not see them? Just as I was about lie and say I was okay. Shattered spoke, revealing himself and his body. Normally he could only do this for a short amount of time but the amount of emotion I had expressed had given him a lot of time.

"Me, Nightmare. He was talking to me. And..." Night appeared. "Night." He couldn't speak. He just fell to his knees and cried. I rushed to his side to help soothe him but nothing helped. I cries too. My tears dropped onto my Masters arm. Thos seemed to make him snap out of it.

I latched onto him and hugged him. "I-I-I-I-I. I-" He couldn't get any words out until. "IM SO SORRY NIGHT." He yelled in guilt. They both ran to us and hugged us, Night being a lot taller than me aswell as Shattered too.

The ruckus had woken up the others. They somehow ignored the unknown face (they knew about Passive) and ran to hug Nightmare and I.

But then a portal opened.

In stepped Dream, Ink and Blue, holding a knocked out Papyrus, Toriel and Undyne.


	24. Chapter 24 | Arguments and Reconciliation

Classic's P.O.V 

I heard a portal open behind me. I crawled out of the pile of my Masters and looked to see who it was...

Dream, Ink and Blue... HOLDING A KNOCKED OUT PAPYRUS, UNDYNE AND TORIEL!

"The hell do you want?" The small, but noticeable difference in the cuddle pile became extremely noticable after a while and all my Masters, plus Shattered and Night turned around.

Dream's eyes locked eyes with Night. I could see him taking deep breaths, preparing for the scream that was about to take place.

"NIGHT!!!!!!" Dream ran over, placing Papyrus down, Shattered went over to Dream and talked too. Now my Masters were in one big circle. I walked towards them as I saw Papyrus waking up.

I relaxed into Master Killer's lap and waited for the guilt to cross Papyrus. Once he stood up he looked around, seeing the 7 of my Masters around a very much alive me.

"S-Sans." He said with tears in his eyes. "You're a-al-live?!" I looked at him like so much dirt.

"Since when did you care? I'm still the same Sans that hurt the human for 'no reason'. I'm still the same Sans that brought you to Dust. I'm still the same Sans that you called insane. I'm still the same Sans that you chatted shit about behind my back." In that second I saw Papyrus' entire life flash before his eyes. The regrets he had in those moments was clearly showing.

"Look Sans I'm sorry, i-" I cut him off.

"Sorry. Heh. You never did change huh. Still too innocent to realise you've broke me beyond repair. Still too innocent to realise that I won't forgive you. STILL TOO FUCKING INNOCENT TO REALISE WHAT YOU SAID BACK THEN AFFECTED NE TO THE POINT OF SNAPPING! I don't hate you Papyrus. But what I saw now, stays for the rest of our lives. What you did to me should make me want to kill you. But no. Even though I lost my sanity a long time ago I still want your existence in this world. Why? Because you're my brother. I'll talk to you in a while. I'll teleport you to a place you'll like." He nodded understandingly and I then teleported him to Carrot (Swap!Pap). I knew they'd get along. Maybe Pap won't be so sad. I hope.

My Masters looked at me happily, glad I did the right thing. Meanwhile Blue, Ink and Toriel, whom had just woken up had watched the whole thing. Ink growled at me for what happened in the past (chapter 13). I chuckled at him, while focusing my attention to Toriel.

"Sans. I can't believe it. You really are as bad as I thought. You shout at your own brother. Who does tha-" I cut her off.

"Who shouts at their own husband?" Silence. She then thought of a comeback.

"Well, arguments between partners are quite common."

"And so are sibling arguments."

"Well at least I shouted at him for a reason."

"No. He was trying to bring freedom to monster kind as they had been trapped underground for so long. He stayed, still grieving his children's loss and the fact he had to kill humans. While you left. A coward. You know how many lives would be happier if you stayed. A lot. I shouted at Papyrus because he's failed to notice that I have worn a fake smile my entire life. I've had depression as long as I can remember. And yet he still never asks a second time if I'm okay. Not even an 'Are you sure?'." That stopped her dead in her tracks.

"S-Sans, my-my c-chi-" 

"I am not YOUR CHILD. NEITHER ARE THE 8 HUMANS THAT FELL DOWN. CHARA AGREED TO BEING CALLED THAT. BUT. THE REST. NO. YOU ARE THE REASON FOR PATIENCE'S DEATH." I took a deep breath. "You have no idea what I've been through. How much effort it has taken to not snap. Toriel. I can understand why you stick up for people. But look into both sides next time, thanks. I'll teleport you to an Asgore you'll like." I teleported her to the Underswap ruins.

Undyne began to shuffle. I just teleported her to wherever Alphys was. I couldn't be bothered talking.

Ink still gave me a blank stare so I stood up, not wanting to. "What's wrong Ink? Can't have me for yourself. Well too bad." I saw him reach into his pocket for something. I pierced it with a bone and guess what it was... NAP TIME!

no

It was a chloroform doused towel. "Seriously Ink. Stop." I teleported me and my Masters back to the Bad Sanses castle. I saw their memories return as soon as they saw it. Tears appeared in their eyes. I chuckled as I remembered something. A part of the castle that Nightmare was renovating. It would have been long done by now.

I lead them to the room. But when I opened the doors I saw something very unexpected. A large plaza, with trees bushes, grass, a small path and a bench that was right next to the path. It was beautiful. I sat underneath the tree closest to the fountain and lied there. Slowly falling asleep as my Masters watched lustfully for the right moment.


	25. Chapter 25 | Master's little slut~

No one's P.O.V 

Nightmare kept track of Classics dreams while Horror carried him to the hidden room. The room no one knew about. Except Horror. Crazy right? Not even Nightmare knew this place existed. But he acted as if he knew. The rest of Classics Masters followed shortly behind. Wondering what the room would be like. Classic however, remained soundly asleep.

Nightmare distracted himself from the dream sequence and though about what kinks Classic has. He knows quite a few. Size difference being the obvious one. But others such as inflation aren't as clear. Well, Nightmare's thoughts got into Classics dreams and it was not an amazing sight to behold. But we don't talk about that.

He woke up eventually, tied to a torture chair. He could feel the presence of his Masters so he felt safe. But not being able to see or move is still terrifying.

The room around them had a few notable features. The main ones being, aside from the torture chair and drawers, a small lab in the corner, currently brewing a set of heat potions which could put the user in a heat-like state, however it's much, much stronger. It had a few closets, all dedicated to different types of sex toys, plus the room was well cared for. It was clean. The walls were painted a dark red. The floor and ceiling were their own colours too.

Classic had an idea of what was cumming up. But he couldn't tell how bad it was going to be.

Classic's P.O.V 

I'm not sure what they're going to do to me. But I'm excited. Just as I finish that thought I feel my clothes being taken off and vibrator being pushed in. They turn it in full without warning or slow build up and then walked out of the room. One person stayed. I think it was Master Horror. But he did nothing. 

I had a vibrator lodged inside of me on max vibrations. It was painful, but very pleasurable. I feel like they're trying to find a way to hurt me but they can't. Jokes on them very few things hurt me.

I heard some footsteps from behind me, quiet due to my loud moaning. It was Master Horror. I could just feel it was him as he placed his hand on my ribs, nipping at each and every one. I whined. Wanting a real dick inside me. Not a fucking plastic one.

All of a sudden they vibrator stopped. I still couldn't move. I then felt myself bring dragged out of the chair by force, with the ropes still there. That did hurt alot. I was then moved to a different cha- no. Someone's lap. Master Horror's. I felt the tent in his shorts rise slowly. I shivered in lust and tried to move myself towards it to be fucked but he held me in place, not letting me move an inch. I grasped at his arms, trying to move them but alas it was unsuccessful. 

Soon after his cock had finished rising he teleported his shorts and shirt off, then took my blindfold off. I looked at him. He had his ecto-body summoned. His entire chest, dick and ass. A blood-red colour. It was beautiful. It was clear he was letting me pleasure him so I did.

Horror's P.O.V

I showed him my ecto-body and he was shocked, very shocked. He began to explore it which I allowed, loving how serious he took this. He first went to suck my nipples. Straight away. I moaned ever so slightly, loving the affection.

He then moved to my chest and marvelled in the size of it. What can I say? Humans are tasty, plus the food that he makes... I may sneak in for leftovers. Hey. I didn't eat for 8 years. Give me a break. He began to rub it, which sent more magic into the air and my dick. The magic in the air went into his body, turning his chest slightly red compared to the blue it normally was. It'll go away in a few days. The magic that went to my dick however. It increased it'ls size. It went from being 11" long and 6" thick; to 14" long and 8" thick. 

I stopped his hands, afraid that more magic would go to it, he could only take so much. He gave me a puzzled expression until he saw what he had created. I saw him give a split expression. One of lustfullness and excitement. The other of fear.

Classic's P.O.V 

I saw what I had created. So that's what happens? I channelled magic into my tongue and ass, doing as much as possible without outside help. Stretching my ass to 9" became possible. Baring in mind that was the very max before it literally snapped. So yeah. It would be painful. My tongue extended to about 7" so I could explore the behemoth that I had assisted in creating.

I wrapped it around the tip, covering it in my saliva, while spreading it around with my tongue. I was going to use it as a lubricant to make it easier. I then started to move down to reamst of his dick. Slowly. Small moans came out of his mouth. Not so dominant anymore~

Once I had finished I began shaking. Fear shook throughout my body as I looked at my next challenge. The next and most likely final hurdle before I died. But. If I made it out. I could much easier handle everyone else's dick. But that's boring. I need a challenge. What if I do the same to everyone? Is it permanent? I kinda hope it is. But also don't.

Think about it. It's much more pleasurable and challenging but too much is too much and I think Master Horrors dick is verging on that limit. Oh well. I should live. I hope.

I took a deep breath and hovered over Masters cock. I slowly made my way down, my entrance spreading beyond what should be possible. I only had the tip in and pain was going throughout my body.

Despite the pain I pushed through, blood coming out due to the stretching. I was half way down. I felt like this was the most I could do.

Horror's P.O.V 

He's an idiot. But I channel magic into him. Making his pussy stretch out more. He seems happy and slowly moves further down.

When he gets to the bottom it's clear. You could see the blood red glow of my dick through his blue ecto. It was beautiful. But his chest bulged out. Knowing this I could sense the pain he was going to feel.

I grabbed the heat potion, got a syringe and grabbed some. I then inserted it into his collar bone. I then waited.

After a couple of minutes he got needy. Good. Its working. A few minutes later he started sweating. The last straw was when he began to close his eyes from need of stimulation. I didn't let it happen and thrusted up.

Classic's P.O.V 

I start closing my eyes, unable to keep them open thanks to the undying lustbi have. Master Horror thrusts up inside me, making me cum from the weak stimulation. That shows how needy I am.

I let him take all control as he pinned me down and proceeded to fuck me. No pain was felt, but through all my coherent thoughts I knew, I wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

He thrusted in, drawing blood multiple times as I came multiple times. By the way he smirked I could tell he was close cumming. I prepared myself as much as possible.

All of a sudden he came. A gush of red semen came pouring out of his dick, getting stuck as it filled me up slowly like a balloon. My chest turned from blue, to purple, to red; there was that such cum inside me.

I couldn't even think straight. He picked me up without pulling out and I passed out, right there, on the spot.

Timeskip

No one's P.O.V

Classic awoke, tied to a chair. He rolled his eyes, "Oh what a surprise... Master's? Ummmm. Hello?" A radio came to light in the darkness, a few sparks, making it visible.

A voice rang out, strangely familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it as to who it was. "Oh~ look at you~ tied up. Listen close slut. You're going to be let out of those binds and then you have to do as I say. OR ELSE."

"Pfft- or what?" Classic chuckled, thinking this was a joke. "You'll starve me, please, I haven't eaten willingly since I started working for my boyfriends." An obvious silence filled the room, drowning out the noise with its quiet. But then... he? Spoke.

"Nah. We've managed to obtain data and media of you with your boyfriends. If you dont listen we'll send them to Papyrus and he'll act all 'high and mighty' and try to protect you. Oh. But we've found out some highly secret info about you. You don't want that shared now do we~" Classsic was panicking. He wasn't sure what the voice was talking about exactly. He had MANY secrets that he wanted to never tell. All of them, had something to with Ink, Dream and Nightmare. He would never tell anyone. So he obliged.

"W-What do you want me to d-do?"... they? Chuckled. Followed by a different voice than the first.

"Isn't it obvious~ untie yourself, take your clothes off, and I think you know the rest~" His voice... Yes. It was a he. It had to be. It was clearly one of his Masters... but was it?

"Masters... stop." They were silent. The radio cut off. Then the door broke down. In ran 2 people. Night and Shattered. "What are you doing here?"

"Nightmare and his gang told us you were kidnapped. So we searched everywhere. Eventually landing on the Star Sanses base."

"WAIT WHAT." He screamed, he untied himself, grabbed Shattered's and Night'a hands and teleported back to the mansion.

"Masters?" He said, hoping for an answer... nothing... footsteps... many, many footsteps. He looked at the stairs to see his 7, practically 10ft tall, Masters running at him. Shattered and Night left with a soft smile on their face, Shattered's turning into a lust filled smile.

His Masters picked him up, put a collar on him, God they're overprotective, and they walked to the living room. "H-hi Masters. Don't you think th-this is a-a bit unnecessary..."

"This is highly necessary. Now go to sleep." Cross spoke, Rubbing his thigh in a soothing way. And that Classic did, go to sleep that is. With the soothing purrs of his Masters voices, he drifted off into a much deserved sleep.


	26. Chapter 26 | Finale

Classic's P.O.V

The night skies of Outertale. Is it day; or night? No one knew. But there was one thing I was sure. It's that... actually there's nothing. I was told to come here by Master Nightmare, so I did. It wasn't too hard. Just a plain portal but... oh God. I can't get over this view.

Outer came to me a while ago. He sat next to me and nuzzled my head. No words were said in the short exchange but it was comforting. And I'm happy about that. But it was getting late so I decided to stand up and turn. But my hand was grabbed. I turned to look.

All my Masters were there. On one knee. The Master who grabbed me seemingly teleported in line. But the same thing was said. "Classic, you are, the most beautiful thing any of us have laid eyes on. You cleansed our corruption and made us truly happy. Classic Sans, formerly known as Lucid. Will you Marry us?"

Tears spread along my eyes, the biggest smile I had ever had spread along my face. But then, I remembered. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to say..."

THE END

Woooo!

That. Was. Satisfying.

I hope you all liked this book, I enjoyed writing it, it should've really been done quicker but we'll ignore that.

Thank you, for every vote, every read, every positive comment, every negative comment. Thank you for everything.

It's because of you that I gain motivation to do these things. 

If you're wondering why I'm doing a big thanks for this book but not my Yandere Dussic one. Well, I took pride in this. That book was thrown together in a week. This one took a bit of time.

So for one last time.

Thank you.


End file.
